Laced by Blood
by LadyKRedzz
Summary: After graduation from Medical school,Grace decides to accompany a friend to her home town for a visit before returning home, but, events arise which, surface surprises for not only Grace, but also revisiting issues resurface for her parents as well...this story is a Sequel to "his Heart beats in Mine" the previous will explain events that may seem out of Canon to some...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: As usual, just taking our friends out to play. Promise to put them back when I'm done…

Note: I like to say a special Thank You to all the readers who have followed my stories along the way and have left such kind reviews. There have been so many thoughtful comments and many I am unable to respond to. And just so you know, they do not go unnoticed or unappreciated. So THANK YOU ALL SO VERY MUCH from the bottom of my heart. You make this all worth doing!

Laced By Blood

PT. 1

Philadelphia, Pennsylvania

The aroma of fresh brewed coffee filled the room enough to stir the sleeping red head as she tossed and pulled the sheets up over her head trying to block the small streams of light streaking across the room and flashing across her bed. It seemed as if her head had just hit the pillow.

Finally, stretching and letting out a long moan, she opened her eyes, looking around the room. Then smiling and saying to herself, "YES! It's all over. No more school! I did it!" Now rolling around and cheering in delight. "Now just to check and see that I aced my exams and Gracie Girl you're on your way!"

Rushing to pull herself together and have some coffee, this had been something she grew too used to with all the nights of long studying. Quickly dressing, she joined some friends in the large dining area for breakfast. They were all excited as they gathered, all chattering, wondering when someone would post exam's scores. This had been a long time for her and she couldn't wait to write home with good news.

Grace had made several good friends while at the University Of Pennsylvania Medical School. After spending so much time, hanging out with her Grandpa, it was something she found she was very interested in as she started getting older. She came across some opposition from several people who didn't think women should delve into the field of Medicine but Grace, being as stubborn as she was, well, that fell on deaf ears. She went full steam ahead with her family's blessing.

Several of the group sat discussing their plans for what they wanted to do now that school was letting out. Grace had really clicked with one girl, Sarah. She had traveled from Arizona. Her family were all ranchers. Doctors were few and far between so she figured she would go back and try and help there where it was needed most.

While talking, knowing Grace too was from out west, she stopped for a moment while several others were in conversation. "Hey, Grace? I'd really like it if you'd come and meet my people and see where it is I live. Have you ever been to Arizona, I mean?"

"Oh, Sarah, no I never was and that sounds great. When I write home, I'll just let Momma and Poppa know I'm going to go visit with a friend first before coming home. We can have a great visit."

Thomas, one of the guys there, had developed a huge crush on Grace. "Oh, Grace, you mean you going back west? I thought I might interest you in staying east. Now that you have seen all the east has to offer, why would you want to go back to such a primitive life?"

"Primitive? What? Dodge is not primitive, Tom, and it is my home."

"But here has so much to offer and I wanted you to come and meet my family?"

Sarah just smirked at Grace, realizing Grace didn't have the same interest in him.

Thomas was one of the sons of John Wanamaker of the major clothing store chain and the family was putting pressure on him to marry and come into the family business. He had just finished a business degree. Thomas figured that although Grace got her degree in medicine, once in his family she would just be his wife and be on his arm and do as a wife should, as she is expected to do.

Quickly, Thomas asked, "Grace, can we talk? Alone? "

But just then, one of the group noticed the scores being posted on a large board. Suddenly, they all pushed away from the table, hurrying to read the list.

Sarah found her name. She began yelling. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" Jumping up, she looked at her friend. "Grace! Grace, I did it!"

Now closing her eyes, taking a deep breath, then running her hand down the list as she found her name. Grace Maria Dillon.

She was suddenly stiff, stunned. Then hearing Sarah.

"Well?"

"Huh?" Then she quickly shook her head. "Oh! I did it! Yes, Sarah, I did it. I aced it!"

Later, sitting in her room, Grace sat at her desk and pulled out her writing paper, pen and Ink and sat down, excited to write home to give everyone the news. She was now…

Grace Maria Dillon M.D.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

PT.2

Laced By Blood

Boarding the train was the beginning of an exciting new adventure for Grace and Sarah. Or that's how they saw it. Here they were, two new young female doctors, on their way across country. They were thinking of all sorts of things to do over the next week or so.

Grace had written home to let Matt and Kitty know she would be taking a detour with her new friend, Sarah Martin. Well, actually they had been friends all through school, but this was really the first they could enjoy time away from the books and late nights studying.

Sarah was excited for Grace to meet her family and see where she grew up.

Once on the train, they sat back and the conductor approached them. "Well, Ladies, looks to me like you're traveling a long way."

Smiling up at him, Sarah answered. "Yes, Sir, I'm taking my friend here to visit my home land."

"Oh?" He responded.

"Yes, I'm from Arizona." She said in a bubbly tone.

His brow furrowed. "Well, I wish you ladies all the luck." He said as he scratched his head and went about his way.

As they both began to relax and get comfortable, Sarah tilted her head over toward Grace. "Grace? You know, we've known one another a long time and I've told you almost everything about me there is to know."

Chuckling, Grace glanced back. "Of course, silly. We tell each other everything and what do you mean almost? You holding out on me?"

When Sarah didn't answer right off, Grace repositioned herself. "Sarah? Come on, spill. Is it a guy? Is there someone you didn't tell me about?"

Now with her eyes wide, Sarah just sat straight faced, inhaling.

Dodge City, Kansas

Front Street was quiet. The day was slow. Newly was in the office. He was now marshal of Dodge but still filling in and helping Doc when he needed extra help. Doc always hoped that Grace would come back to Dodge. He wanted nothing more the to turn over his practice to his granddaughter. Especially if he had to accept a woman being a doctor, which he learned to do after his experience with Doctor Sam Mctavish, M.D. She proved to him years ago just how much his opinion needed to change.

Sam Noonan had now taken over running the Long Branch. Matt and Kitty moved just outside of Dodge, on a ranch. Matt began raising horses but when Judge Brooker passed away, Matt was asked to fill his position and he and Kitty agreed he would accept.

Festus stayed on helping Newly but would also help Matt on the ranch. On this morning, since Kitty wanted to come into town, Festus offered to ride along with her. She had several things she'd planned to do and pick up mail.

As they came down Front Street, Doc was just crossing the boardwalk. "Kitty? Kitty, it's so good to see you."

"Good morning, Curly." Quickly, she hugged him. "Have you had breakfast yet? I'm buyin'."

"Well, young lady, in that case, lead the way."

Laughing, "Festus, will you…"

"Aw, sure, Miz Kitty. I'll take care of yur buggy, fur ya. You go on."

The two friends walked arm in arm towards Delmonico's. "So, Curly, when are we going to see you out at the ranch? You know you don't need an invite, you know."

The two sat eating breakfast, laughing and catching up. "Oh, here he comes. I just knew he would be here to make my day before long."

"What are you talking about?" She frowned.

"Festus. That's what."

Just then, Festus was standing at their table.

Slapping at his hand, "Oh, cut that out." Doc grumbled.

"Festus, would you like to join us?" Kitty asked.

"Now what'd ya go and do that for?" Doc blurted out.

"What?" Kitty said.

"Ask him to sit."

"Curly! Festus, come on, sit down here."

Festus joined them, forgetting what he came in for. "Oh, Miz Kitty. I bringed you the mail. Barney telled me they be somethin' from Missy Gracie."

"Well are ya gonna give it to her or sit there and hold it all day?"

"Ya ol' scudder. Course I'm gonna give it to her. It's her mail, ain't it?"

Shaking her head and just smiling. "You two will never change."

Quickly she opened the letter and began reading.

Dear Momma and Poppa,

I have wonderful news. I aced all my exams! I know you will be very proud of me. So now, I am officially "Grace Maria Dillon M.D." Oh be sure to tell Grandpa, will ya? Oh, there is one more thing. Before I come home, my friend Sarah Martin has invited me to come and meet her family and see where she is from. So I'm taking a detour to Arizona first. It will only be for a week. I hope you will both understand. I will send a wire as soon as I get there to let you know where I am.

I love you both. Give my love to the Godfathers and Grandpa

Gracie

Kitty's smile dropped just a bit, but enough for Doc to notice. "Kitty, Honey. What is it? Gracie alright?"

"Oh, yeah, Doc."

"What 's wrong, Honey ?"

Shaking her head, "Nothing, nothing really. Oh by the way, our little girl is a full-fledged Doctor!"

Tugging his ear and swiping his mustache. "Well, I'll be! I'm not surprised. That calls for a drink to celebrate."

As they walked across Front Street, heading for the Long Branch, Doc and Festus saw Newly. "Hey, Newly! Come on, I'm buyin'. We're celebrating ."

Newly smiled . "What are we celebrating."

"Gracie is a doctor!"

Now everyone on the street could hear. Several of the men began to cheer. "Little Gracie's a doctor!" One of the men yelled out. "Better watch out, Doc. She just might take over and put you out to pasture."

Laughing, "Ya know something, Simpson? I for one would be right proud to have my granddaughter put me out to pasture as you so put it."

"Oh, now, Curly. No one is putting you out anywhere. Don't be silly. Sam, my man, drink for everybody!"

Everyone was laughing and congratulating Kitty on Gracie's graduation. Then Kitty drifted off to the end of the bar, re-reading the letter. Suddenly, she felt familiar eyes. As she looked up at the batwing doors stood her cowboy scanning the room as he had done for over forty years. Giving him a soft smile, that led him directly to her.

"Kit, Honey. What's going on here?"

"Well, Cowboy. Handing him the letter. "Looks like we are the proud parents of Grace Maria Dillon M.D."

Matt just smiled. "Ah, Kit, my baby girl. She did it and now she's coming home."

"Et et. I think you had a bit of help there, Cowboy."

"Oh yeah, I know but she's always been her Poppa's girl."

"Oh, really?" Smirking at him.

As he continued to read the letter, his expression changed. "Kit. ARIZONA?"

Clearing her throat, with both hands up. "Just relax here a minute. I'm not crazy about the idea either."

"But, Kit, you know what s been happening with the territorial uprisings?"

"Yes, I know. But, Matt, she's a grown woman. We can't tell her where she can and can't go. She's not that little five year old anymore, remember that."

"Kit, she's always gonna be that."

Tilting her head and gasping, trying to get a word in edgewise. "Cowboy, I hear you. She's your little girl in here," as she tapped over his heart, "but in this world, she is a woman."

He just tightened his jaw and groaned. "UGH!"

Patting his arm. "You'll be fine." Knowing she wasn't fine herself.

Doc walked up close to Kitty, whispering to her. "I hope you listen to your own words, young lady."

Slowly, she turned and lowered her eyes at him and tightened her lips.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

PT.3

Laced By Blood

Grace sat up and furrowed her brow. "Sarah? Is something wrong? Please talk to me."

Exhaling, "Ok, Grace. I'm going to tell you something about myself that not many people know. Well you'll find out soon enough anyway."

"Sarah? What?"

"Grace, I'm not completely who you think I am."

"What?" Grace was now looking confused.

"Please, let me finish."

"Ok, go on."

"Yes, my name is Sarah Martin. That is true enough. My father is William Martin, a rancher. But I'm also, well, my mother, she was a Navajo Indian squaw. We lived on the reservation when I was born and when I was little. But then there was a falling out between my father and my grandfather so my father took me and left. He never told anyone. And since I looked like him and his family and not Indian, well he raised me as a white child."

Grace just sat and listened to her friend tell her story, seeing the pain in her eyes.

When Sarah stopped, she looked to Grace. "Grace, I'll understand if…"

Stunned, Grace stopped her. "If I what? You think I don't want to be your friend because you told me this? Sarah, you're wrong. You were my friend before and you are my friend now. My parents didn't raise me to judge people." Reaching out to hug her. "If you want to keep this quiet, I will."

"No, Grace. I did just so I could get an education. I want to go and help my mother's people. I discussed this with my father. It took some doing but he finally agreed. I have some family that support what I want to do. I want you to meet my cousin, Elizabeth. She and her mother, they were great to me growing up. They don't live far from our place and she's about our age."

Arizona Territory

Mesa Butte

As the stage pulled in to the small town of Mesa Butte, William Martin was waiting to greet the girls. He was a large man, sandy hair, brown eyes, much the coloring of Sarah.

"Daddy, this is my friend, I told you about, Grace. Grace Dillon"

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Martin, and thank you for putting me up in your home."

"Oh, I'm happy to open my home to any friend of Sarah's. Let's get you girls to the house. It's been a long ride, I'm sure."

"Oh, Sir, if you don't mind, I'd like to send off a wire to my folks, letting them know I arrived."

"Certainly. Right this way." Walking to the telegraph office, "So, Sarah tells me you're from Kansas?"

"Yes, Sir. Dodge City."

"Dillon, you said your name was?"

"Yes, that's right."

"I seem to remember hearing of a lawman named Dillon."

Smiling, Grace looked at him. "Yes, Sir. That'd be Poppa. Marshal Matt Dillon. But he's Judge Dillon now."

"Is that right?"

"Yes, Sir." She smiled an ear to ear grin.

Writing out her message:

Matthew Dillon C/O Marshal 's Office, Dodge City, Kansas

I've arrived in Mesa Butte, Arizona Territory. Stop. Will see you in about a week. Stop.

Grace Dillon

Mesa Butte, Arizona Territory

She handed the paper to the clerk. "Can you get this off right away please?"

"Why, yes, Miss."

Sarah leaned in smiling. "That's Doctor, Mister Bailey."

"Oh, well, excuse me."

They all laughed.

"Guess we're going to have to get use to that, aren't we?" Grace shook her head.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

PT.4

Laced By Blood

Early the next morning, both girls hurried through breakfast and saddled a couple of horses. Sarah was anxious to show Grace around. She was very proud of the way her Father had expanded the ranch.

While riding, she continued to tell Grace about growing up without her mother but how she wanted to go back and see her and her people, which wasn't far from the ranch. This wasn't going to be easy with what her father was explaining about the range wars and territorial wars. Then she continued to tell her how she loved having the support of her aunt and cousin living just a few miles over the ridge. They decided to ride over and visit.

As the approached, some of the hands noticed them arriving. Being cautious, as they neared, Sarah yelled out to one of them. "Hello, Arnie! it's me, Sarah, Sarah Martin."

"Well now, I'll be. Little Sarah?"

Laughing, as she jumped down off her horse. "It's Dr. Sarah now." Standing with her hands outstretched.

He quickly scooped her up, swinging her around. Hearing the commotion, the door opened. "What in the world?"

"Elizabeth? It's me, Sarah."

"Sarah! Momma, hurry, it's Sarah."

After all the hugs, Sarah stopped. "Oh my, where are my manners. "Aunty, Elizabeth, this is my friend from school, Grace. She's from Kansas. I invited her to come see Arizona."

"Well, Grace. Hop on down. Make yourself at home. We're about to set down to dinner."

Just outside, up on the hillside, three horses with riders sat watching closely and waiting.

Sitting around the table, "So, Sarah when did you get home?"

"Oh, we got here yesterday. Grace is going to stay for the week before going on to Dodge City."

Sarah's aunt stopped and turned, saying nothing at first. Then, "Dodge City?"

"Yes, Ma'am." Grace answered. "Lived there my whole life. Well, I was born in New Orleans, but I was only there for a few months, then the rest in Dodge. And I plan to go back and work with my grandpa. He's the town doctor there now. But he's getting older and well, he says when it comes time to retire he wants to turn things over to me. It would make him proud."

"I'm sure it would, Dear. Is your whole family from Dodge?"

"Well, originally, no. Poppa is from San Antonio, Texas. Momma is from New Orleans. They met in Dodge, forever ago. Grandpa, well he's not really my grandpa, but he says Poppa and Momma are like a son and daughter to him and since he and Momma have taken care of him over the years, every time he was hurt." Grace now realized everyone was staring at her puzzled. "Oh, Poppa was Marshal in Dodge for many, many years so he was injured alot."

Suddenly they all heard a crash! Elizabeth turned. "Momma, are you alright?"

"Oh, yes. I'm sorry. Silly me. The bowl slipped right out of my hands." But her face was white as a sheet.

Sarah broke up the conversation by suggesting Elizabeth join them for the ride they were taking. "I'm showing Grace around the area. It's such a beautiful day. Come with us, please?"

"Yes, come with us, Elizabeth." Grace added.

"Momma, do you mind?"

Still stunned. "No, no, Honey. Go. Have a good ride. But you girls be careful. Stay alert, you hear me?"

Nodding her head, knowing she has heard this so many times. "YES, MOMMA! We will. Come on. Let's go."

As they were leaving, Grace turned. "Bye. Nice meeting you. I hope I see you again."

As the three girls mounted their horses and rode off, laughing and talking, they paid no mind to the eyes trained on them, studying their every move.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

PT.5

Laced By Blood

After riding for a while, all three girls decided to stop when they came upon the river. They sat for several hours, laughing and talking.

Sarah and Elizabeth filled Grace in on their childhood. Sarah, not having her mother and Elizabeth not having her father. Their parents were siblings so this gave them a closeness.

Elizabeth knew about Sarah's beginnings, but not until she was older, so she understood what Sarah's plans were and why she felt so strong about helping them.

Elizabeth too, always felt a weakness to wanting to help wherever she could and was very head strong.

After sitting and talking about things, the three girls devised a plan to go together with Sarah to visit her mother. Grace and Elizabeth thought they would support her with what she wanted to do. That, plus they didn't think she should go alone, since she hadn't been there in quite some time. So they planned that at first light, they would head out.

Early the next morning, just as they had planned, the three loaded up supplies and headed out. Grace and Sarah decided that it would be a good idea to take along some medical supplies just in case they would have a situation calling for need. They didn't want to find themselves unprepared.

Surprised, the watchful eyes following them, couldn't believe they were headed in the direction of the reservation.

As they approached the reservation, all eyes were on the three white women, riding right into the camp. Sarah looked around carefully as she studied the faces. She would stop and say a few words in the Navajo language and follow the direction being pointed to.

They stopped just outside the large tee pee and a very large built Indian brave came out with no expression with his arms folded across his chest. Sarah again spoke in the native tongue. He put a hand up motioning for her to stay. Both Grace and Elizabeth whispered. "What did you say to him?"

"It's ok. I asked to speak with my grandfather. I'll need his permission to see my mother." After a few minutes the brave returned, waving her in.

As the girls began dismounting, he quickly stopped Grace and Elizabeth. "Stay!"

The two looked at one another, slid back on their saddles and gently reached over and held hands and nodded to him that they understood.

Sarah ducked inside, looking around, seeing three Indian braves sitting in a circle along with two squaws and they were facing and older Indian man. This was her grandfather, Chief Black Horse.

Waving her in closer. "Come closer, Child." Then he looked around him and motioned for all to leave them. Sarah knelt before him. He held her face in his hands. "Shining, Dove."

Sarah smiled at him. "That was my name? Grandfather, I came to ask your permission to see my mother. "

"You should see Little Doe, Shining Dove. Little Doe is failing."

Sarah's eyes widened. "What? Why? What's wrong with her? Take me to her. Please? I can help her Grandfather."

"White man's sickness is failing her."

Grandfather, I'm a doctor and my friend, she's just outside, she too is a doctor. Please take me to my mother."

"Come, Shining Dove." He slowly rose, leading Sarah to her mother's teepee.

Grace and Elizabeth followed as they entered. Little Doe was lying covered with animal skins. Sarah approached her. She was burning up with fever. "How long has she been like this?"

"Seven sunsets."

"Has she been taking food?" One of the squaws sitting with her just shook her head no. "Get me some clean cool water and a clean cloth and some broth. Grace, we have to do something."

"We will, Sarah. We will do everything we can. Don't you worry. Elizabeth, will you help with the cloths and the water?"

"Ok." And she followed the squaw.

Sarah leaned in close. "Mother. It's me. I'm here. It's me, Sarah, Shining Dove. Can you hear me? Oh, Grace. Am I too late?"

"No! Don't you even think that way. Now let me tell you something. My Momma didn't raise a quitter and I'm not giving up here. Come on now. We didn't become doctors to quit right out of the gate did we?"

Shaking her head. "Oh, Grace Dillon. You are the craziest friend I've ever had. You know that?"

"Yeah and you're stuck with me!"

The girls stayed, doing their best to help Little Doe, not sure exactly what was making her sick. One day turned into two and two into three. Before long, back at the ranch, Sarah's father and Elizabeth's mother were frantic. With all that was going on in the territory, their imaginations got the better of them. Then one of the hands happened to mention seeing the three Indian braves sitting up on the ridge, the day the girls left for their ride and that was just enough to convince them the girls were in some trouble.

They rode into town to notify the sheriff.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

PT.6

Laced By Blood

Once in town, rushing to the Sheriff's office and pushing through the door only to find an empty office. Martin, tossing his hands in the air, growled. "Ah, great. No Sheriff Daniels. Let's check the saloon or the café."

Nat Daniels had been Sheriff in Mesa Butte for about thirteen years. Once they started to try and build up the town more they felt it was time to have a more permanent lawman, not just someone traveling through when needed. And being he had been a single man, he wanted to put down roots and maybe find someone and maybe start a family of his own. At this point he was steadily seeing the local dressmaker. They realized they were both from Missouri and came west looking for a new start.

Martin and Rawlings checked the saloon and Elizabeth's mother checked the café, finding him eating supper. "Oh, Sheriff Daniels. I'm sorry to interrupt your supper but we have trouble."

Wiping his mouth. "No, no, please stay calm and tell me what's the trouble."

My brother, Will and my men, they're over at the saloon looking for you. It's our girls. They've been missing for three days now. We think they've been kidnapped. Kidnapped by Indians. One of my hands saw three young braves sitting up on my ridge watching when the girls left for a ride and they haven't returned since. I'm really worried, Sheriff. Elizabeth wouldn't go off like this, nor would Sarah and their friend. That poor girl, she don't know her way around here."

"What girl?"

"Oh, Sarah has a friend from school visiting. She's from Kansas."

"Ok. Let me stop at my office and try to round up some men. You go get Will."

"Thanks, Sheriff."

While they were still in town, Rawlings took a moment, while Will was talking to the Sheriff, asking questions about Elizabeth to her mother. Then he asked, "Maybe we should send a wire to the girl's poppa in Dodge? They may want to know what's going on, don't ya think? If I was the poppa, I'd want to know. Gotta do it sometime. I'll send it off. You go with your brother, give him all the info you can. I'll be right back."

Quickly he had Mr. Bailey send off a wire.

Matthew Dillon, Dodge City, Kansas

Needed in Mesa Butte, Arizona Territory. Stop. The girls need your help. Stop. Urgent. Stop

C. Rawlings

Dodge City, Kansas

As the wire came across, Barney, now getting excited, knew about the trouble going on in Arizona with the territorial uprisings and the Indians. He knew he had just seen Matt and Kitty come into town to have supper with Sam and Ellie, for their anniversary at the Long Branch. He was trying to hurry and get it together to run out the door.

Sam had closed the Long Branch early for a private supper for he and Ellie's anniversary celebration. Matt and Kitty, Newly and Amy and Doc and even Festus, all gathered together for this special day. They were all setting around the beautiful table, Ellie had laid out.

"Oh, Ellie! You've done such a wonderful job here tonight. I wish you would have let us do this for you both. After all, this is you day." Kitty said.

"Oh, no, Kitty. I wanted to do this and share it with all of you. After all, you all are our closest and most special friends. No, make that family, as Sam has always said."

"Yes, Ma'am, Miss Kitty, you have made me feel like family since the first day I came to Dodge."

"Aw, now, Sam. You're gonna make me cry. She reached over kissing his cheek.

"Kitty, now watch out, he's a married man." Matt teased.

Elbowing him, "Oh you!"

All were laughing and enjoying the evening. Suddenly their laughter was broken by the banging at the doors.

"What in thunder?" Doc blurted out.

Matt stood. "I'll see what it is."

Kitty rolled her eyes. "Old habits die hard, huh?"

As he opened the doors, he found Barney on the other side. "Oh, Marshal Dillon, just the man I wanted to see."

"Now, Barney, you know I'm not the Marshal anymore."

"Ah, yeah, sorry, Judge, but anyhow, I got this here wire, came urgent for ya. It's from the Arizona territory. It's trouble!"

With that, everyone fell silent. Kitty's heart dropped.

"Matt! What is it? Grace?"

As he opened it, he read it.

"Well, Cowboy? Say something. Is my baby alright?"

"It just says the girls need my help and that it's urgent."

Shaking her head, "Grace didn't say what?"

"Kit, she didn't send it."

"What? Why? Who did?"

"Calm down, Kit."

"Don't tell me to calm down. My baby needs help urgently. It's signed by a C. Rawlings." Kitty was now reading the wire repeating the words over and over to herself.

"Matt, we can head out first light. I'll have Festus take over here." Newly said right off.

"I appreciate that, Newly."

"Matt, how long will it take us to get there?"

"Wait a minute, Kit. Us?"

Now standing with both hands on her hips and shoulders squared. "YES! US!"

"Now, Kit…"

"OH NO! Don't you dare finish that sentence. If you think for one minute, I'm gonna sit here while my baby is out there and needs our help you are sadly mistaken."

Doc just sniffed, shook his head and swiped his mustache. "He'll never learn, even after all these years. Nope," Then he just tugged his ear.

So, the following morning, Matt, Newly and Kitty boarded a train for the Arizona Territory.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

PT.7

Laced By Blood

After several days, Grace and Sarah began to notice others in the Indian camp beginning to fall ill feeling weak and fevered. Some of the elder braves were starting to get riled. They believed these white women were doing harm to their people. Not all were accepting of Sarah's return. She was now an outsider to some as she had lived the white man's life.

Grace knew there was something they just weren't seeing. This reminded her of what they were taught about dysentery and she began looking around the camp as much as they would allow her to. Then she began asking Sarah questions about more of their ways, things she didn't or wouldn't understand.

Sarah at first wasn't sure why or what Grace was thinking but then Grace went on to explain what her theory was. "Look, Sarah, is there anything around here that would be possibly contaminating their food or water supply?"

"Oh, Grace, it's been so long since I was here. But the water comes from the stream and the food is what our hunters hunt and we get from our gardens."

"We need to check everything," Grace told her.

There had been a slight chill in the night air, as the girls continued their vigil with Little Doe and some of the others. The young squaw suddenly placed a skin around Grace's shoulders and nodded to her motioning to her to keep warm. Grace smiled, saying, "Thank you."

Early, Mesa Butte

When Matt, Kitty and Newly arrived the town was quiet. Newly spotted the hotel right off. "Matt, Miss Kitty, there's the hotel. Miss Kitty, maybe you'd like to freshen up then get something to eat."

"Matt nodded. "Sounds good, Newly. Kit, maybe you should get some rest. You really didn't get much on the way here."

"I didn't expect to, Cowboy." She said just looking around at the small town.

They all checked in and as they were freshening up, Matt noticed Kitty was exceptional quiet. "Kit honey, you look really tired. Maybe you should rest while I…"

Shaking her head and not letting him finish. "I didn't come all this way to rest, Matt. I'm sure this place has hot coffee somewhere then lets find Grace."

Something told him not to argue.

Just as they were leaving the hotel,Newly met with them in the lobby. Newly, we're going to find some hot coffee and then be on our way."

"Sounds like a plan." Newly agreed as he followed them out the door. But as they walked out onto the boardwalk,a rather husky man approached Matt.

"I figure you to be Dillon. Matt Dillon?"

Matt nodded. "Yeah,and you are?"

"I'm Chalke Rawlings. I was the one that sent you the wire."

Marr extended his hand. "Rawlings."

"Dillon, I am Mike Yardner's foreman. I told her I would meet with you and try and fill you in on what is happening but I think it's important that the two of you sit and have a talk. It's very important she fill you in on a few things."

Matt froze. "Mike Yardner?" There was a name from the past. Then it hit him. KITTY! He could feel the burn of her eyes. He wasn't sure if he should even turn around. As he did he wasn't sure if the fire or the cold that was worse.

Her shoulders were squared Jaws were tight. "Well now, Mister Dillon. It seems to me you have very Important things to talk about with MIKE YARDNER. Please DON'T KEEP HER WAITING. IT'S IMPORTANT!" Then she turned away. "Newly, would you walk me to the stable?"

Matt tossed his head and rolled his eyes. "Kit, where you going?"

"TO FINd MY DAUGHTER!" She snapped as she stomped away.

Newly looked at Matt.

"Newly, stay with her please. Keep her out of trouble." Matt pleaded with the younger man.

Chalke Rawlings looked at Matt. "Did I miss something here, Dillon?"

"Actually, yeah. That rather calm explosion was my wife. UGH… It's a long story, Rawlings."

Newly followed Kitty to the stables. "Miss Kitty, don't you think we should wait for Matt?"

"Newly O'Brien. Don't you say that name around me again as long as you're with me."

"Now, Ma'am, I know you're upset about Grace but Matt just…"

"Newly… "

"Ok. Ok. But where you going to go?"

"Oh, I don't know but neither did you two. But I can't just sit here and do nothing."

When Sarah woke, she felt herself coughing and feeling clammy. Elizabeth came to get Grace. "Grace, Sarah's not feeling good."

Grace had been awake since dawn. She liked the early morning air. As she checked on Sarah she noticed Sarah covered in one of the skins. Then she saw the she was beginning to get fevered. Quickly she pulled it from her. "Elizabeth, where did this come from?"

"The squaw gave it to us."

"Yes she gave me one too but I didn't keep it on. Hummmmm. Sarah honey, listen to me. I think I know what is wrong." Quickly, Grace went outside and ran to Sarah's grandfather's tee pee. "Chief! Chief Black Horse. I need to talk to you. Please?"

At first the brave wouldn't let her in then the Chief motioned for him to allow her.

"Chief, I need to ask you. Your skins? Where did they come from?"

He looked puzzled then just said, "Trade."

Trade." She repeated.

"Yes. We Trade."

"Ok, You need to burn them all. They are what is making everyone sick. They are contaminating your water, your Food and your people. You have to get them all and burn them. Then we need to boil all the water before you use it. It's the only way to save the sick ones. Please, I want to help you,Chief."

The chief looked deep in her eyes.

She took him and showed him how Little Doe and Sarah looked. "Chief, please. Listen to me."

Then Sarah looked at him. "Grandfather? Please?"

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

PT.8

Laced By Blood

Matt and Chalke Rawlings headed out to the Yardner Ranch. While riding, clearing his throat, Chalke looked to Matt. It might be none of my business, Dillon, but maybe you should have went after her? She seemed mighty upset about…"

Matt just shook his head. "Let me just say this, Rawlings. I've known Kitty a long time and I mean a long time. What you just saw there was just a tip of what is to come and I've learned when she's like that, it's best to… well..."

Chalke just chuckled. "Ok, you know how to handle the woman best."

"Oh, make no mistake. I never said I know how to handle Kitty or any woman for that matter." Matt shook his head.

As they approached the ranch, the door opened and the two men just stopped when standing in the doorway stood the woman the one man hadn't seen for more than twenty years and the other, well, this woman was the woman that made his world turn and heart skip a beat.

"Well, hello, Gentlemen."

As the two dismounted, Chalke looked at the way Mike Looked at Matt. In one way it was like tiny knives cutting into his heart, but he knew in another it was remembrance of times of Long ago. Still, it hurt none the less. "Dillon, here I'll put up the horses. You two go on inside and get reacquainted."

As they entered, "Well, Matt. It's been a long time."

"Yes, it has, Mike." Matt agreed as he looked around. "You've done a lot with the place."

"Yes, Chalke has been a great help. He's a wonderful man and he's been real good to us." She answered as she poured him a cup of coffee and placed it before him, "Wasn't expecting you so fast."

"Well, we got in early this morning."

Tilting her head, "WE?"

"Ah, yeah. Newly O'Brien, he's the Marshal in Dodge now, took over for me, and Kit…"

"Go on, Matt." Mike pushed.

"Kitty came with us as too."

"Kitty." She repeated. "She'd be your wife? I always wondered. Grace's mother?"

Lowering his eyes,"Yes." Matt hated being put in these awkward positions.

Mike started to pace the room.

"Listen, Mike. What do you know about the girls being missing?"

"Not much, Matt. Just that they went riding and there had been three braves up over the ridge watching. Then they just never returned." Matt started to stand to leave and head out when Mike suddenly said, "MATT WAIT! There's something else we need to talk about, something else you need to know."

Looking puzzled. "Ok. What?"

"Matt, this isn't going to be easy for me to say or to tell you. Matt, I met Grace. She's a lovely girl and I know she's real special to you and I know you want to find her as much as I want to find Beth. Matt, after you left here, and returned to Dodge, I found myself with child and several months later, Elizabeth was born."

Furrowing his brow in confusion. "What are you saying, Mike?"

Partially smiling and huffing out a nervous laugh. "Silly man, Beth is our daughter."

Matt stood stunned! "Our daughter? My daughter?" Quickly his mind flashed back twenty plus years to the memories of the two of them in Mike's bed. "OHHHHH!" Then he quickly flashed to the thought of KITTY! "OHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He quickly sat back in the chair.

"Matt, are you alright? Can I get you something?"

He just mumbled, "Kitty…ugh!" Then he looked up at Mike. "Does Beth know?"

"No, I haven't told her yet. I wanted to tell you first. I thought we could tell her together."

Matt was still white as a sheet. He quickly stood. "We need to find them."

"I'm coming with you…" Mike started, all steamed up.

Turning sharply, Matt shook his head. "NO! You're not. I have enough to deal with. One hot tempered woman is enough today. I need to concentrate on finding Grace and Beth." And he stormed out.

Chalke was headed towards him with the horses. "Ready, Dillon?"

"Yeah, let's go. I'll get my things from the house."Chalke told him. When he entered the house, he looked at Mike. "I'd say things went well,"

"Am I a hot tempered woman, Chalke?"

"You can be when you want to be. Why?"

"Who was the first today?" Chalke laughed and kissed her on the head. "Long story, Sweetheart." And he left.

Grace was working hard at treating all the sick at the reservation. She was gaining some ground. A few of the squaws were now helping more and more with constantly bathing down the bodies of the sick and helping break the fevers. Grace was treating them with laudanum and alcohol baths. She had some of the braves agree to gather all the skins and burn them.

They were now boiling all the water to be used for all purposes in the camp to be sure no one else would get sick. She also had everyone move to tee pee's to keep the sick separated from the rest. Little Doe was really starting to respond well.

They had realized there had been a group of men through the area that had been making trades and made some deals with some of the braves, trading for horses. But the skins they traded were from sick buffalo they found out on the prairie. So the infection and bacteria that killed the buffalo was being breathed in by the people and it settled in their food and water.

In groups, the squaws would go to the river and get pouches of water and take them back to the camp. Elizabeth would also go along with them. Sometimes, the women would stop and bathe while they were there. Grace, Sarah and Elizabeth had now been there going on two weeks. The Indian people were becoming comfortable with their presence and were cautious but comfortable.

Kitty and Newly were riding our along the country side. Newly was trying to keep up with her. "Miss Kitty, I wish you'd slow up some. Ma'am, think of the horse. Ma'am, please? Miss Kitty, I know you're upset with Matt, but he really does need to find out as much as he can if he's gonna find Grace. You know that right?"

"Newly!" She snapped. "Newly O'Brein? Do you take me for a total fool?"

"No, Ma'am."

"How long have you known me?"

"Long time, Ma'am."

"Don't you think I have a reason to be? Ugh! And stop 'Ma'aming' me!" She began to mutter and mumble. "**Mike Yardner. Nice rancher who took very good care of me. Saved my life. I owed my life and a debt of gratitude to Mike Yardner ! UGH!" **

"Did you say something to me, Miss Kitty?" Newly rode up beside her asking.

Shaking her head. "No! Just kicking myself for being a fool for the last twenty some years! I need to find my daughter." Suddenly, she took the reins and slapped the horse and took off and left Newly behind.

"Miss Kitty! Miss Kitty! Wait!"

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

PT.9

Laced by Blood

Elizabeth and the squaw girls were just about to finish up washing at the river and collect their pouches of water when they heard some rustling in the trees. There had been two men watching them while they were in the river, waiting for the right moment to approach.

Finally, the young women stepped out into the clearing, holding all their garments.

"Well now, looky what we have here. So what'cha gonna do now? I say we have ourselves a little bit a fun. What'cha think, Ben?"

Elizabeth looked up at them. "Who are you? What do you want here?"

"Well, will ya look at what we got ourselves here, Ben. We got a white girl playin' with them there squaws. Now you come on outta there girly!"

"NO! You put our things back where you found them and be on your way." Elizabeth demanded.

Both men were now laughing but suddenly stopped when they heard the clicking of a shotgun barrel. "I think you heard the lady. Now put their things down or I'll gladly blow you apart, Mister!" Kitty was sitting just behind them on her horse with a shotgun pointed directly at them.

Ben started to turn.

"Mister, this is a double barrel and I'm a damn good shot. Wanna try me?"

Slowly he dropped the garments. "Ok, lady. Don't shoot. We was just funnin'."

"I'm not." She said firmly.

"It ain't like they be yurin'."

"Just get on your horses and start riding and if I even see or hear your horses near here…"

"Ok, ok. We're going. Ok, we're going."

Kitty dismounted her horse, once she knew they were out of sight. "You girls alright?"

"Yes, Ma'am," Elizabeth said smiling. "I'm sure glad you came along when you did. Where did you come from?" She asked inquisitively.

"Town. I was out looking for someone. What on earth are you and they doing out here all alone?" Kitty was now looking at them puzzled.

"Well, we were gathering water and decided to bathe a little while we were here."

Tilting her head, Kitty said, "OK."

Elizabeth realized Kitty's confusion. "Oh, I'm sorry. We're taking it back to the reservation camp."

"You live there with them, do you?"

"Oh, no, Ma'am. I've been there for a few weeks."

"Are you being held?"

Smiling, "No, Ma'am. I went there with my cousin, she's a doctor, and her mother is sick. She is a squaw on the reservation. So the three of us went there to help. At first we just went to visit but then, we saw they needed help so, Sarah, oh and her friend Grace…"

Kitty eyes now widened. "Grace?"

"Yeah, Grace, ummmm Dillon, that's it. She's a doctor too. They went to school together back east."

"Honey, you say they're on this reservation? And they're alright?"

"Oh, yes, Ma'am . They're really doing a wonderful job helping the people there."

"Can you take me there?"

"Sure, but why do you want to go there? There's an awful lot of sick people."

"Look, Grace is my daughter and I need to find her. There are a lot of folks out looking for all three of you. You must be Elizabeth?"

"Yes, Ma'am, I am. I'm Elizabeth Yardner."

"Well, Elizabeth, let's get you girls together and then you show me where this reservation is. Please?"

Matt, Chalke and the Sheriff all caught up to one another along with William. Nat Daniels suggested. "Mister Dillon, best thing to do is head out towards the reservation. Chief Black Horse, he's pretty cooperative with me when it comes to talking."

"I agree, Daniels. I have a pretty good repore with the Navajo." Matt answered.

Chalke noticed Newly riding up, joining them. "Isn't that your Marshal friend, Dillon? Newly?"

"Matt, I'm sorry, I lost her. Actually, she lost me."

Shaking his head, Chalke just laughed. "Is this what you were warning me about, Dillon?"

"Just the beginning, Rawlings. Shaking his head, "Aw, Kitty!"

"Matt, Miss Kitty, she's smart. She can take care of herself. She'll be, ok."

"Newly, right now, the mood she's in, I'm worried about anyone that crosses her path."

Beth and the squaw girls led Kitty back to the camp. All eyes were on her as she entered. This was another strange white woman entering. Several of the braves circled around her.

With an odd smirk, "Don't even think about it." She mumbled.

"Come on." Beth said. "This way."

When they arrived at the tee pee, Beth stopped. "Let me bring her out. Maybe you shouldn't go inside, with everyone sick."

"If Grace is in there, I'll go in." Kitty said following her, ducking in the flap opening as she did.

Grace looked up, stunned to see her. "MOMMA! Momma, what are you doing here?"

Wrapping her arms around Grace. "Oh, Grace baby. You have no idea how worried we've been about you."

"Momma, I'm fine."

"Sweetheart, when we didn't hear from you and with all that is going on in these parts…"

"Oh, Momma. I'm sorry. We came here for a visit then everyone here began to fall ill so we've been caring for them as best we could. But I'm, we're fine. Really. There's nothing for you to worry about. Momma, did Poppa…"

"Oh, of course, he did."

"Please tell me there's not a posse out looking for me."

Kitty just said nothing.

"Momma, I'm not a little girl anymore. I understand you were worried and I love you both for that but if I'm in trouble I'll tell you." Stopping for a moment. "Wait. Why did you think I was in trouble? Just because I was late coming back to Dodge?"

"Well, that and we received a wire."

"A wire?" Grace repeated. From who?"

"Elizabeth's mother and Sarah's father. And they thought your father and I should know. And they were right. Grace, so many things could have happened to you."

"Yeah, Grace, your Momma saved me and the squaws down by the river today." Beth added. "Some cowboys were bothering us and she came along and chased them off with a shotgun. She was good!"

"You mean Poppa's not with you?"

Kitty suddenly stiffened. "NO! Your father is not with me."

Grace knew that tone, she knew something was wrong but that now was not the time to ask.

Grace sat explaining everything to Kitty, everything that had happened from the start of when they first got there.

Kitty looked over to Beth. "So your Sarah's cousin? You didn't go to school with them?"

"Oh, no, Ma'am. Why, Sarah and Grace they're almost two years older than I am."

Kitty froze!

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

PT.10

Laced by Blood

Matt, Chalke, Newly, Nat Daniel's and William slowly approached the Navajo Indian Reservation. Nat led the way in. Scrambling around the men, a large groups of the braves surrounded them all yelling in their native language. Chalke and Newly looked to Matt and Nat. Chalke, knowing they would know the next move. Then suddenly the crowd parted and standing before them was Chief Black Horse.

Nat began to say a few words then Matt added in a familiar greeting. The chief invited the men to come a sit at his tee pee and talk.

As they dismounted, Elizabeth exited the tee pee and yelled out. "Chalke! Chalke? What are you doing here?" As she ran to him she threw her arms around him.

"Well now, Beth Honey. You alright?"

"Of course, I am." She answered. "Why wouldn't I be? Oh that's right, Momma sent you, didn't she? And you sent for Grace's parent's too? And Uncle Will?"

"Yes, Young lady, I did. We were worried about all of you."

Just then Grace exited. "POPPA? Oh, Poppa."

Matt quickly enveloped her in his large frame. "Gracie, honey, we were so worried about you."

"Yes, Poppa, I know. Momma told me. I wish you two would remember that I'm a grown woman."

"Young lady, do you have any Idea…" Suddenly he stopped, realizing what she just said. "What? What do you mean, your momma told you?" He then looked up over her shoulder at the sound of a familiar voice.

"That's right, Cowboy. I told her already."

"Kit? What are you… how'd you... when did you…?"

"Well, let's see now. Her arms went from being folded across her chest to her hands on her hips stance, which was a clue to Matt that her mood hadn't improved. And raising her voice in tone, she said. "I told you I was coming to get my daughter. I, unlike you, got on a horse and rode out here and found her." Now with a tight jawed smirk and hands flying and whirling around... "while you did whatever was so, ummmm, very important. "Did I cover everything, Mister Dillon?" She finished very sarcastically

Walking closer to her, he reached to touch her shoulders. "Now, Kit." Now in a much lower tone.

"Et uh. Not a chance, Mister. Don't you dare touch me and don't you dare, 'now Kitty', me. I think I've said all I have to say to you for the moment. She, with a burning stare, turned and walked away.

"KIT?"

"Poppa? What just happened?"

"Ah, Gracie honey, it's a long story. We'll talk about it later."

"But, Poppa, she looks really mad."

"Yeah, Honey, and it's more than likely going to get worse before it gets better."

Grace turned to follow Kitty.

Matt and Nat sat and talked with the chief and explained what was going on. They also had some talk with him about what was happening with the uprisings. Then the chief invited them all to stay for a meal before leaving.

Since most of the ill were feeling better, Grace and Sarah were able to tell them what they needed to do. Sarah made arrangements to come back periodically to check on them, to check whenever needed and also to regain a relationship with her mother and grandfather.

All the horses were saddled and ready to go. Sarah, Elizabeth and Grace gathered their things. "Well, we sure had a great start to our beginning, Sarah. Who would have thought we'd start our careers this soon or this way? I guess we were being tested, huh?"

"Grace, I'm sure glad you were here with me. You too, Beth."

"Ok, girls, we're all ready." Chalke announced.

Matt slowly walked over towards Kitty. "Kit, here let me help you."

Glancing at him, she allowed him to help her up.

"Look, Kit, we need to talk."

Just then she spotted the girls. "Matt, the girls are ready." And she brushed him off.

"Ladies, can I give you a hand up?"

"Sure, Mister Dillon."

As Kitty watched, Matt helped Beth up on her horse. She couldn't help but stare at the two side by side, comparing their eyes and their smiles. It was tearing away at her heart, piece by piece.

"Gracie honey, here, up you go."

Looking at Grace, those same eyes, that same smile. Kitty's eyes teared up. "Oh, Cowboy. How could you?" She said to herself, choking back the tears as she rode up along side the girls, taking a deep breath, not letting them see the pain.

The group rode back towards the ranches. William and Sarah broke off as they neared their place, saying their goodbyes. "Grace, we'll stop in town and see you before you leave. Ok?" Sarah reminded her.

"You better. And you have to come to Dodge real soon." Grace smiled at her.

"I will." She answered back.

Grace looked at Matt. "Poppa, we won't be leaving till later tomorrow, right?"

"Well, I guess not, Honey. I think we all need some rest."

"Ok."

Chalke rode up alongside Matt. "Say, Dillon, I'd like to say thank you. Even though the girls weren't in any real danger, you came and went with us."

"Rawlings, my daughter, daughters were out there. If I can help in anyway…"

"Look, Dillon, I love Beth as if she were my very own, ya know? I've been here since she was just a baby."

"Yeah, I know. Mike told me and I appreciate that too. But Mike and I have to do this and I have to tell…"

Chalke just tossed back his head. "Oh, man, I wouldn't want to be you. I already assume you never told her about Mike?"

"Not exactly," Matt said cringing.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when I returned home, I told her I was injured on the prairie. And I told her I was found by a rancher, Mike Yardner, taken care of, nursed back to health and was very grateful to this rancher for saving my life."

Chalke now started to chuckle. "Oh, but you left out the part about Mike being a beautiful young woman. I see."

"Yeah, yeah, but I knew if I told Kitty that Mike was a woman… Look, I knew how much it would hurt her."

"Uh huh. I see. And the part about how grateful…"

Matt just shook his head. "UGH!"

"Like I said, Dillon, wouldn't want to be you."

As they all rode up to the Yardner Ranch, Kitty could feel her stomach tighten.

Matt's stomach was in bigger knots.

Beth quickly jumped down off the horse as she saw the front door open and her mother standing in the doorway. "Momma! Momma. I'm alright. You didn't need to worry, momma."

"Elizabeth Ann Yardner, you gave me a fright. Girl, you're gonna be the death of me."

"Momma, don't be silly. I'm not a child. I'm a grown woman."

"Well, you sure weren't acting like one. Come here and let me look at you."

Chalke smiled. "Aw, Mike, she's just fine. She was well taken care of, at least once Mrs. Dillon got there."

"Is that so?" Mike said now looking up directly in Kitty's direction. "Please, let's all go inside."

Matt turned to Kitty, reaching for her to help her down and placing both hands around her waist. He slid her down but close up against him. "Kit, Honey, please. I know this is…"

"No, Matt. Let's not keep your friend waiting." And she brushed her body against him and walked towards the house. As she reached the door, she looked at Mike. "Mrs. Yardner."

Mike gave a faint smile, knowing this was uncomfortable for them both. "Please, Mrs. Dillon, call me Mike. Everyone does."

"Oh, yes, that's right and please, it's Kitty. Everyone calls me Kitty."

"Can I get you something to drink? Coffee?"

"Yes, please, that would be nice." What Kitty was really thinking was that she really rather have something stronger to get through this.

Pouring coffee then placing it before Kitty, Mike smiled. "I really want you to know how much I appreciate what you did, going out to the reservation like you did after the girls."

"Oh, no need. Grace is my baby and well, the girls…"

Chalke asked Matt to help him with the horses for a moment. Matt hesitated. Kitty glanced at him from the corner of her eye.

Then Mike jumped in. "Go on. We ladies will be fine." Matt swallowed hard and followed Chalke.

"That was a brave thing, riding off out on your own the way you did."

"Well, there's nothing I won't do for the ones near and dear to my heart. I'm sure you feel the same."

"Look, Kitty, Matt told me… well, I know it doesn't make things much better but I never knew Matt didn't tell you that when I found him all those years ago that I was… well, that I was a…"

Suddenly Kitty finished her sentence. "I think the word you're looking for is, WOMAN!"

Inhaling deeply. "Well, yes. Kitty, I had no Idea who he was or where he came from. I didn't know if he had a family. Seriously, neither did he. And yes, I fell In love. After him being here as long as he was…"

Kitty threw up her hand. "You needn't remind me how long my husband had been gone. I'm well aware how many days and nights."

Inhaling deeply again, Mike looked back at Kitty. "Yes, of course. What I meant was, I began to feel there was always something. Something that deep down, even knowing he couldn't remember, something that wouldn't let him stay. Even when I found out who he was, I agonized over telling him, but I knew there was probably someone worried and wondering and loving him just as much."

Kitty got up and started to walk around. She wasn't sure she wanted to hear what Mike was saying. "I think it's time for me to go. Thank you for the coffee but I think I'll…"

"Kitty, please." Mike called her. 'We never meant for anyone to get hurt."

Kitty was trying to swallow down the pain that was resurfacing from twenty plus years ago.

"Kitty, please let me finish."

Just then Matt and Chalke entered. Matt took one look at Kitty's face and knew she was upset. "Kitty, you alright?"

Staring at him blankly. "ALRIGHT? Am I alright?"

The pain he saw in her eyes was a look he never wanted to see, but he knew there'd be more to come when he had to tell her about Beth.

"Grace and I are going back to town." She told him. He could see she was about to burst, practically into tears but the pain and anger wouldn't let her. "You... You do what you need to do."

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

PT.11

Laced by Blood

Matt watched as Kitty walked out the door, saying nothing at first. Then, "Matt, maybe you should go after her." Mike insisted. "Matt, I tried to explain but I don't know if it did much good or if I just made things worse. I'm sorry."

Chalke just joined Mike, putting his arm around her. "Honey, they're going to have to find their own way through this. It's not going to be easy but I believe there's a lot of love there."

"Chalke, I don't know how to say this to you but I've followed that man's life over the years and from what I've known, Kitty's one hell of a special woman to have stayed with some of the horrific things I heard about that she and the two of them have endured. So, I have no doubt that Matt can find a way to get her through this and get her to understand that the man that was here all those years ago wasn't her Matt."

Chalke just pulled her into his arms and hugged her tight.

Outside, Matt caught up with Kitty. "Kitty, wait. Please? Looking around and not seeing Grace anywhere in sight, he turned back to Kitty. "Kit, what happened in there? Talk to me, please. I can't help you if you won't talk to me."

Standing silent, then with her whole body trembling, she said, "Matt, I just can't."

"Can't what, Kit?"

"I can't talk about this right now. I just want to get away from here and go back to town. I need to find Grace." Now she was all over the place. She couldn't stand still and wouldn't let Matt get close.

As much as he tried to get her to stand still, she continued to move. "Kitty, please. Can we just take a walk alone and talk?"

"No, Matt. Just do what is it you need to do. I have to go." He could tell she was choking back tears.

Beth had taken Grace on a tour of the ranch. They both realized something was off but neither one could put their finger on just what. "Beth? What do you think is going on with the folks? The tension is so thick you could cut it with a knife."

"You saw that too, huh?" Beth answered.

"Sure did. I didn't think they ever knew one another before. Did you?"

"Don't think so. It was like they were all old strangers, especially our moms. They seemed real uncomfortable with one another. Polite but uncomfortable.

As they headed back towards the house, they came upon Matt and Kitty. "Momma, Poppa? Where you going?"

"Grace Honey, we're going back to town."

"Already? I thought we were visiting a while?"

"Grace, please. I want you to ride back with me."

"Mrs. Dillon, are you alright? You're not feeling ill, are you? You look a little pale."

Smiling slightly and shaking her head. "No, Beth, I'm fine, Sweetheart. We'll see you before we leave but I need to go back to town now."

Beth quickly gave Kitty a hug. "Thank you again for what you did for me."

"No need to thank me, Beth."

"Poppa, are you coming?"

"NO! Your Poppa has things to do."

"What things?"

"Grace, please?"

"Grace, I'll be along." He quickly hugged Grace. "Stay with your Momma." Then he walked up behind Kitty. "Let me help you, Honey." As he lifted her he said, "Kit, Honey, I'll be right along. Please, we need to talk." As she mounted the horse, he kept his hand on her leg, pressing tight. "Kitty, I love you. You know that."

"Matt, don't. Please?" She quickly turned and rode off with Grace following.

"See ya soon, Poppa."

"See ya soon, Gracie."

Entering the house, Beth looked at Mike, Chalke and Matt. "Ok, someone want to tell me what's going on now?"

The three just looked at one another then back at Beth. Mike took a deep breathe. "Elizabeth, Honey, let's all sit down."

"Oh, dear. Something's wrong when you call me Elizabeth."

Chalke let out a chuckle. "I think maybe I should go out and…"

Swiftly, Mike reached for his hand. "NO! You stay. You've been a big part of her life since she was a baby. You should be here now too. Matt, I wish Kitty would have stayed too."

"Ok, all of you. You're starting to scare me. What's going on? I think Grace and I were right?"

"What do you mean?" Mike asked.

"All of you have been acting weird. Momma there was an awful lot of tension between you and Mrs. Dillon and I don't know why. She's such a nice lady. She protected me out by the river from those weird cowboys and she didn't even know me."

"And I am grateful to her for that Beth. Remember when you asked me about your Daddy?"

"Yeah, Johnny Yardner. Right ? You said he died when I was a baby."

"Well, that wasn't exactly true, Honey. Johnny Yardner was my husband and yes he died, and yes it was before you were born. But it was also before I was pregnant with you."

"Momma, that's not possible."

"Yes, sweetheart, it is. Johnny wasn't your real Daddy. I was living here alone and one day I was out working the ranch, out over the ridge. I found a man lying, wounded and barely alive."

Beth sat there, brow furrowed, listening intently but puzzled.

"So I struggled to get him back here to the house. It sure took some doing but I did. After some time, I nursed him back to health but I realized he had amnesia. He had no idea who he was, where he come from or what happened to him. Nothing. I gave him the name Dan. It was better than, 'hey you'. And by the way, he was here for some time. So, long story short, I fell in love with him."

Beth's eyes grew wide. "MOMMA? Did he fall in love with you too?"

"Well, he might have, with time. But I think a part of him knew deep down inside that he belonged somewhere and that someone would be looking for him, missing him. But he just wasn't sure. Do you understand?"

"I think so. So, what did you do?"

"Well, after time went by, something happened and I found out who he really was and that he indeed had a family who was looking for him, missing him a great deal. So he returned home to them."

"Oh, Momma, I'm sorry. What about you and you falling in love?"

"Well, that didn't matter, Beth. He belonged to someone else. Anyway, a little while later, I found out I was with child."

Again her eyes grew wide. "Momma, you mean me?"

"Yes, Beth."

"And you didn't tell him?"

Nodding, "No, sweetheart. I chose not to."

"And where is he now?"

Matt turned to Beth. "Well, Beth, he is me. I'm your father. And I'm so sorry I didn't know."

"I don't understand. Didn't you love Momma enough to stay?"

"Beth, I was married with a baby at home."

"Oh my God. That means Grace is my sister! Does she know?"

Shaking his head. "No, I haven't told her yet. Your mother and I wanted to tell you first."

"And Mrs. Dillon? Is that why she was so upset outside?"

"Oh, Honey, no." Mike said. "Well she only knows about Matt being here with me when I found him after he was hurt."

Then Matt added, "I'll tell her then. We'll tell Grace together. Beth honey, we never meant for anyone to be hurt. Do you understand that much? I'm going to try my best to make this all up to you anyway I can. I promise."

Beth stood and started to walk towards the door but Mike spoke up first. "Where you going, Beth?"

"I just need to be alone, Momma. This is a lot to think about. Please I just need some time." And she opened the door, walking out towards the barn.

Chalke wrapped his arm around Mike. "She'll be alright. She's a good girl, Mike."

"Mike, what else can I do?" Matt asked.

"Matt, really, I don't think there's much any of us can do now. I think you need to go talk to Kitty."

Both Mike and Chalke just nodded at him. "And Grace. But go talk to Kitty first, Matt!

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

PT.12

Laced by Blood

Kitty and Grace had arrived back in town. Grace had convinced Kitty to go with her to the café for supper, although Kitty barely ate a bite. Her mind was going over and over the conversation she'd had earlier with Mike. It was breaking her heart, and she was trying not to let on to Grace what was upsetting her. She knew Grace Idolized her father and she didn't have the heart to destroy that .

After supper, they returned to the hotel. "Momma, I am so happy to be home with you and Poppa. I know these last few weeks have been well a bit of drama for us all but once we get home it will be all back to normal and we'll be one big happy family. I can't wait to see Grandpa and all the godfather's. Hey, do you think you, me and poppa can have a picnic down by spring creek, like when I was little? Maybe we can do some fishing and swimming. The water will be great. I really miss that. Just you, me and Poppa. Can we Momma?"

Exhaling, Kitty tried to smile. "Oh, Grace, I don't know. Your Poppa…"

"Momma, talk to me. I know something is wrong. Momma, I'm not a little girl anymore. What's going on with you and Poppa? Did he do something to upset you? I saw it at the reservation and again at the Yardner ranch."

"Grace, please! I don't want to talk about your Poppa or the Yardner ranch, not tonight or any night. Ok? And that's final! Now, sweetheart, I love you , but please leave it alone."

"Momma, you're scaring me."

Cupping Grace's face in her hands. "No, Sweetheart. Poppa and I will always love you no matter what. You don't ever have to be scared of anything. Please, now go on and soak in a hot bubble bath then get some rest." Kissing her on the forehead. "I love you, my darling."

"I love you too, Momma." And she walked through to the adjoining room.

Kitty sat in the large chair, by the window, sipping a glass of very strong whiskey, staring into the dark brown liquid and stirring it with the tip of her finger. She heard the sound of large heavy footsteps just outside the door, very familiar footsteps. The same footsteps she had listened for the last forty five years. Then the sound of the door opening. The room was dimly lit by just a small lamp on the table beside the chair where she sat.

Matt wasn't sure if he should take that as a sign, similar to the light she always lit for him whenever he was away from home.

Out of the deafening silence, as he stood wondering what would happen next, her very calm, monotone voice reached him.

"Ten and a half weeks. Seventy four days. One thousand seven hundred and seventy six hours."

Now confused, he responded by saying. "Kit? Honey, what? What does that mean?"

Huffing out a sarcastic laugh. "Oh, of course you wouldn't know. Well, Cowboy, that's how long I, your wife, sat waiting and wondering, with my heart breaking and tearing to pieces. I didn't know if you were dead or alive, or if you were ever coming home to us. I didn't know if Grace was ever going to know her father, if you were lying out there on that prairie or buried in some hole somewhere and we'd never know."

"Kitty… I…"

"Oh, no. But then you did come home and, Matt, I was beside myself. I was thrilled because I wouldn't let anyone make me believe you were gone, just like the first time. I refused to believe you wouldn't come home to us because your heart beat in mine. I knew. And you did. And when you told me that that rancher Mike Yardner in Arizona Territory found you and saved your life, I was so grateful to him. More than you know. And you talked about how grateful you were too."

Matt stepped closer. "Kitty, honey…"

"NO! No, Matt. Good ol' accepting Kitty bought it all the way. You sure were grateful. Grateful right into her arms and into her bed."

Now he knelt beside the chair. "Aw, Kit, no. It wasn't like that at all. If you'll just listen to me." With the glimmer of light reflecting on her face he could see the welling of tears filling her eyes and beginning to trickle down her cheeks. "Honey, please. That wasn't me."

"Um. Wasn't you? Please, Matt…"

"Kit, this is why I didn't…" he cupped her face in both his large hands, "couldn't tell you. Look what this is doing. I couldn't stand to see what this is doing to you. I don't like seeing the pain this is putting in those beautiful eyes and me being the reason it is there. Honey, please. I never wanted to hurt you. That man that was out there, that wasn't me. That man didn't know who he was, where he was from. He didn't know he had a gorgeous wife waiting for him and wondering where he was. He didn't know he had a beautiful baby girl. Do you really think if I knew all that I'd have stayed out there?"

Matt could feel her whole body trembling but he was still cupping her face. He wanted her to look at him and look in his eyes as he talked to her. "Kitty, honey, tell me. Do you really think I'd hurt you that way after everything we've been through together?"

She tried to pull away but he wouldn't let her. "Oh, Matt. It hurts so bad. I've loved you for better then half my life and I know what I was when I met you and so do you when I came to Dodge. That first day I met you. I fell in love that day I first saw you In the café and I swear from that day, Cowboy, you were the only man. The only one. And to this day, and it's been forty five years, I've always been just yours and I've always thought..."

Quickly, he leaned up covering her mouth with his. "And, Kit, the same goes here." He was now pulling her up to hold her close. She still fought him a bit. "Come on, Kit. Please? We can get past this. I know we can. That man out there was someone named Dan, not me."

"Well then, tell me, Matt, what will you tell Elizabeth?"

"What?" He said startled.

"What will you tell your daughter Elizabeth?"

"Kit, you know? But how?"

Shaking her head, "Cowboy, have you looked at her? And you just have to do the simple mathematics."

"Kit, you didn't say anything."

"Cowboy, this is a lot to swallow. Does she know?"

He just nodded. "Yes, we told her tonight."

"Is she alright?"

"I think she will be."

"We're going to have to tell Grace. Cowboy, I don't know what we're going to say to her."

Kitty started to turn away but quickly, he grabbed her, stopping her. "No, Honey." Pulling her in close, enveloping her in his large frame. "Kitty Russell Dillon, you and Grace are my world and I don't want to lose either one of you. Please tell me you're not going to let this let that happen. We've been through too much. Honey, I need to know we're together on this."

"I'm trying, Cowboy. It's going to take time. Please, it's going to take time."

"Ok, okay. I promise, I'll make this up to you." He lifted her chin placing a soft kiss on her lips. He felt good that she didn't pull away. That was a step in the right direction in his book.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

PT.13

Laced by Blood

The following morning, Sarah headed over to the Yardner ranch. She decided to ask Beth to accompany her to town to visit with Grace. She planned on the three of them to have lunch together, maybe even make a day of it, ride out to the lake, take a swim. Just share whatever time they could together before Grace and her family headed back to Dodge City.

Reaching the ranch she saw Chalke was outside by the barn. "Morning, Uncle Chalke. Beth around?"

"Well now, you up and about and looking alive this morning, Doctor Martin."

"Oh, Uncle Chalke." She giggled. "Ya know I love the sound of that. .But it's gonna take some getting used to."

"She's inside, Darlin'." He said; smiling at the perky young girl.

Sarah quickly popped in the front door. "Morning, Aunt Mike. Morning, Beth. Say, Beth. I was just headed to town, thought maybe you, me and Grace could maybe make a day of it. You know, lunch, a swim down at the river? What 'da say? She'll be leaving soon."

Suddenly Sarah noticed the somber mood on both Beth and Mike. "Wow! Something happen here? Never saw you two in such a mood. Everyone's okay, aren't they?"

Beth said nothing at first, then looked to Mike. "Momma? Maybe we should…"

"Ok, Beth. Go on. Maybe you two can go for a walk and you can fill her in."

Beth looked at Sarah. "Come on, Sarah. We need to talk. I have something to tell you."

As they walked down by the creek not, far from the house, they sat, slipping off their shoes and dangling their feet in the water.

"Beth, what is it? Are you alright?"

"Yes, well, I will be with time. Sarah, do you remember when we were little and we would talk about what we were going to do when we grew up?"

"Sure, I do. We were going to change the world. When I grew up, I was going to defy the rules about women being doctors and I did. And I was going to be open with people about who and what I was and help my mother and her, well, my people and I will. You were going to grow up and be the great female rancher your daddy would be proud of and make it big."

"Yeah," Beth started. "Well…"

"Oh, Beth, I know your daddy's not here to see you do it but he would be so proud of you."

"Sarah… Yes, he will see me do it."

"How?" Sarah asked, now furrowing her brow.

"After we came home, I found out something yesterday that has changed my whole life, all our lives."

With an inquisitive stare. "All our lives?"

"Momma told me a story about something that happened oh, a long time ago. It was about my birth and about my father."

"You mean Johnny Yardner?"

"No, Sarah. Turns out, he wasn't my biological father. There was a man. My mom found him wounded, dying on our property. She nursed him back to health. He had amnesia. Long story short, she fell in love with him. They were together a few months before he remembered who he was. Once he remembered, well, he had a family who was looking for him and worried about him. And a family that he loved very much. So he went home. Later Momma found out she was expecting me."

Shocked, Sarah with her hand to her mouth, said, "Oh, Beth. I'm so sorry! So what are you going to do? Are you going to try and find him?"

Shaking her head. "No. I don't have to, Sarah. I've met him already and his family and so have you."

"Beth? Who? How? When?"

"Sarah, Matt Dillon is my father."

"Beth, no! Wait a minute. Are you telling me that…"

Nodding. "Yes, Sarah. He was the man Momma found."

"How do you feel about this?"

"I don't know. It's all so much to handle. I want to be angry with him but then Momma says I shouldn't because she never told him until he got here. You know, after Chalke wired him about us being missing, or so they all thought.

"Oh, my God, Beth. This means Grace… Grace is your sister."

"Yes, it does."

"Wow. Does she know?"

"I'm not sure if they've told her yet. Matt still had to tell Mrs. Dillon too."

"Oh, Beth. What can I do, to help I mean."

"Not sure there is anything, Sarah. Maybe we can go see Grace. That is, if she'll want to see me."

As Matt stirred, he noticed Kitty was not beside him. She was up and sitting back in the chair, staring out the window. "Kit, how long have you been awake?"

"Hmmm, not sure I've even been to sleep."

Ah, Honey. You can't do this to yourself. You need to try and get some sleep."

"It's no good. I can't sleep."

He walked closer to her sat on the bench seat at the window facing her, placing his hand over hers. "Honey…"

"Matt, look, I told you I'm going to need time. This is an awful lot to swallow. Betrayal doesn't just vanish with an "I'm sorry." Just give me time. Please?"

Nodding in agreement. "Just know, Kit, honey, I love you." He walked into the water room just as a knock on the adjoining door came.

"Momma? Momma, are you awake?"

"Yes, Grace. Come in, Baby."

As Grace entered, she crossed to her mother's side. "Good morning, Momma." She bent over; placing a kiss on Kitty's cheek. "I never realized until after that bubble bath, just how tired I was. I slept great."

Smiling and nodding. "That's good, Sweetheart."

"Did I hear Poppa 's voice? Did he come back last night?"

"Yes, Dear, he's back."

"Good, I'm glad he's back. Momma? Will you now please tell me what had you so upset yesterday? And, Momma, I'm a grown woman, not a child, so don't tell me nothing. I know you both all too well."

Just then Matt re-entered the room. "Morning, Poppa." She reached up hugging him, planting a kiss on his cheek. Come on. One or both of you talk to me!"

"What do you ladies say we go get breakfast?" Matt tried to change the subject.

"Poppa! Momma? Please. Now nobody's leaving this room till somebody tells me what is going on."

Kitty finally looked at Matt. "Well, Matt. You can't put it off any longer. Twenty years the first time was way too long. No reason to make that mistake again. She deserves the truth, just as I did."

"Aw, Kit."

"Matt, just…"

"Okay. Gracie, honey. Come here and sit down." He patted the bed beside him. "We need to have a talk." Inhaling he was trying to find just the right words. "I need to tell you about something that happened a long time ago. Something I did."

"Poppa, are you in some kind of trouble?"

"Well, Gracie, you could say that." Now looking at Kitty. "But not the kind you're thinking of. I did something that well… It has come back to haunt me and it has hurt your Momma and, Baby Girl, and I'm afraid it will hurt you so much. Believe me when I say I'm so sorry. I never wanted ever to hurt either one of you for anything in the world."

"Poppa, what did you do?"

Matt sat running both hands through his hair. "Well, Honey, like I said, about twenty years or so ago… oh, you were just a little one, I had to go away. I had to chase after some outlaw, a killer. Well, while I was out chasing him, I was shot critically injured and left for dead out on the prairie. Well, I had been gone for a really long time and your Momma didn't know what had happened to me."

Grace watched Kitty's face as Matt talked. She could see the pain with every word as he recanted the story. "Okay. Then what happened?" She asked.

"Well, luckily, I was found by a rancher and taken care of, nursed back to health."

"Well, that's great, Poppa. I guess that's why you were able to come home to us."

"Yes, Honey, it was. But, Gracie, let me finish."

"Okay, Poppa."

"Gracie, even though I got well physically, I still had a problem."

"You did?" She asked.

"Yes, Honey."

"What?"

"I had amnesia."

"Amnesia? We learned all about that at school. That is when you don't remember who you are or where you're from."

"Yes, that's right."

"So, what'd you do?"

"Well, honey I was living with this rancher for, oh…"

Just then Kitty added, "Ten and a half weeks."

"Ten and a half weeks?" Grace repeated.

Matt scrunched his face. "Yes, Gracie. It was a long time."

"Okay, I don't understand. What did you do that was wrong?"

Now Matt held Grace by her shoulders. "Gracie, the rancher, that saved me, was a woman and she began to fall in love with me and…"

"Wait! And did you fall in love too? Poppa did you? Poppa did you sleep with this woman?"

Choking back the words. "Yes, Honey. But, Gracie, honey, you have to understand. I wasn't me."

"Poppa, how could you…?" She looked to Kitty. "Oh, Momma! I… I…"

"Honey, there's more."

"MORE?"

"Yes, honey."

"What more could you do?" Grace was now sitting by Kitty on the side of her chair, lying her head on her lap.

"After I found out who I was, I returned home right away."

"Momma, what did you do?"

Shaking her head, Kitty started to answer, but Matt spoke first. "Grace, I never told your mother the whole truth. I told her about being hurt and being saved but not about the rancher being a woman."

"Momma, I'm so sorry."

"No, Dear, it's okay." She just rubbed Grace's back.

"Gracie, there was a child born of the relationship."

"A CHILD?"

"Yes, Sweetheart." Kitty answered.

"Momma, did you know?"

"No, sweetheart. I just found out yesterday."

"Wait! Yesterday?"

Nodding . "Yes."

"Why did this just come up yesterday? Where is this woman and child, Poppa?"

"They're here in Mesa Butte."

"Poppa, who is it?" Now Gracie was up and pacing, just as Kitty would do. This was something she got from her mother over the years.

Matt steadied her, holding her shoulders. "The rancher woman is Mike Yardner and the child Is…"

"Oh, Poppa. Are you telling me that Beth is your daughter?

Nodding, "Yes, honey. She is."

"She's my sister?"

"Yes, Gracie, Beth Yardner is your sister."

"Does she know?"

"Yes we told her yesterday."

Tears began to stream down her cheeks. Kitty stood and wrapped her arms around her daughter. "Oh, Momma, I can't believe this. How could he do this?" She glared at Matt.

Matt now saw that same look in Grace's eyes that he saw in Kitty's. "Gracie, honey, please. I'm so sorry. Please understand. That wasn't me. I had no idea who I was back then or where I was from. And as soon as I did know, I rushed back to you and your Momma as fast as I could."

She now was holding her head with both hands. "I need some air. My head is spinning. I have to get out of here."

"Grace, honey. Where are you going?" Kitty asked.

"I don't know, Momma. I just... I just can't breathe." And she rushed out the door.

Matt started after her but Kitty grabbed his arm. "Let her go, Matt. She needs some time. You're her Poppa, the man she has Idolized her whole life, her knight in shining armor and she just found a crack in that knight's armor. Give her some time."

"Kit, she's my baby girl."

"Uh huh, and you just told your baby girl you have another one!"

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

PT.14

Laced by Blood

Grace was devastated. Her poppa was her knight in shining armor, her tower of strength and someone she could trust unconditionally. How could he betray her like that? How could he keep something like this from her? More than that, how could he betray her mother this way? She held every boy and every man up to him as to what she wanted for herself in her life. She just rode as hard as she could until she was exhausted.

Finally, stopping and bursting into full tears, she sobbed. "Oh, Poppa. Why?" Wrapping her arms around herself and squeezing her eyes tight then inhaling deeply. When she heard riders approaching she quickly wiped the tears from her face. Looking up, she squared her shoulders, now noticing it was Sarah and Beth coming closer.

"Grace?" Sarah called out. "Grace, are you alright? What are you doing way out here alone?"

Shaking her head, "I… I…"

Now both girls could see she had been crying, Riding up beside her, Bethe said, "Grace, I'm so sorry. I don't know what to say. I'm still trying to… to…"

Nodding, Grace just looked over at Beth. "You don't have to say anything."

"If it helps, Momma did say he didn't know who he was and…"

Quickly, Grace stopped her. "I know. He said that to me too. But I can't get that look out of my head, Beth."

Beth tilted her head. "That look?" She repeated.

"Yes, that horrible look of pain in Momma's eyes. I've never seen anything like that before and…"

Beth just sat quiet.

"I'm sorry, Beth. I shouldn't be telling you this."

"No, no. It's okay. Look, let's just ride back into town. Maybe get some supper, just the three of us."

The three girls rode slowly back towards town.

Mike and Chalke decided to ride into town. They were worried when Beth didn't return to the ranch. Spotting the girls at the café, Chalke suggested they avoid going in. But Mike insisted checking on them. He begged off and waited outside but watched from the doorway.

As Mike entered, Beth looked up. "Momma?"

"Beth, I was worried when you didn't return. Sarah. Grace."

"Aunt Mike."

Grace just nodded. As Mike started to leave, Grace called out. "No! Wait. Please stay. When you first met me, did you know who I was?"

"Well, Grace, I was pretty sure."

"And when you sent for my Poppa, was that to… well, was that so you could…"

"Grace?" Beth said surprised.

"I'm sorry." Grace said. "But I need to ask. Are you still in love with Poppa?"

"Grace, I… I think we should talk, but not here."

Grace's temper began to flare and she rose from the table and started for the door. Another trait she inherited from her mother, her temper. Just as she exited the café, she passed Chalke. "Excuse me, Mr. Rawlings."

Mike quickly followed her. "Grace, wait."

Across the street, Matt was exiting the hotel, watching but not sure what had just happened. "Gracie, honey, what's going on?"

"Grace, wait. Please." Mike continued. "Listen to me. Please?"

"NO! My answer is no."

"Grace. Look." As she grabbed for her arm. "Yes, I care a great deal for Matt. I always will. He is Elizabeth's father but he's not the same man I fell in love with all those years ago. How can I make you understand that? He doesn't love me. He loves your mother and you and yes, I hope he will grow to love Beth. And I hope someday, so will you. But I knew a long time ago that Matt's heart belonged to one woman."

Matt stopped Grace, holding her by both shoulders. "Gracie. Baby Girl, please listen to what she's saying to you."

As angry as she wanted to be, pounding her fist in his chest, face red with fury, her tears took over. Now burying her face in his chest. "Oh, Poppa. Don't you understand? You and Momma are my stability. You're what keeps me together, what guides me. Don't you see that? All these years, I've watched the two of you conquer anything together."

Enveloping his baby girl tightly in his large frame, he sighed. "Yes, Honey. You have and you will continue to always have that."

"I don't know what I'd do if anything came between you and Momma." She said sniffling through her tears.

Lifting her chin with one finger, he smiled. "You're never going to find out. You have my promise."

Through her tears, she said, "Poppa, in case you haven't noticed, Momma's pretty furious with you."

All the while, Kitty watched from the window of their hotel room.

While the three girls talked, Mike approached Matt. "Matt, I'm sorry. I wish things would have turned out better."

"Mike, no one could have known how this would have turned out. Well, except… Well, my telling Kitty sooner."

"How are things between you two?"

"We'll get through this."

"If you need anything, Matt, you know I… well, I…"

Matt just nodded.

Beth approached Matt before he walked away. "You know, this is all a lot to take in but if it's ok with you , maybe we can try and get to know each other a bit more."

Smiling, "I'd like that, Beth. I'd like that fine."

"Well, Sarah plans to come to Dodge to visit Grace. Maybe I'll join her. If that would be ok with Mrs. Dillon. I know this is hard for her."

"Beth, Kitty will be just fine with having you come and stay with us. I promise. You're family."

Turning to head back for the hotel, arm and arm with Grace, Matt's eyes were drawn to the window on the second floor to see Kitty watching them. Now he realized she had watched everything. But had she heard everything? Her expression gave nothing away!

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

PT.15

Laced by Blood

Early the next morning, Chalke and Mike rode into town with Beth knowing she wanted to see Matt, Kitty and Grace off on the train. They Met up with Sarah. The three girls all huddled together making their plans for Beth and Sarah's upcoming visit in the next few weeks to come to Dodge. Neither of the girls had ever been there so this would give Grace a chance to show them around her home and also give Beth some time to get to know Matt a bit better.

Standing at the depot, while the girls said their goodbyes, Chalke once again said, "Dillon. Thank you. I do appreciate everything and I hope everything rights itself."

Nodding his head, "I hear ya, Rawlings. I hear ya."

Chalke looked to Kitty. "Ma'am, have a safe trip. It's been a pleasure."

"Same here, Mr. Raw…"

"Oh, now, please. Chalke!"

Smiling, Okay, Chalke. its Kitty."

Tipping his hat. "Kitty!"

Then Kitty came once again face to face with Mike. "Kitty, I do wish our meeting had been under better circumstances, but never the less I…"

Shaking her head and holding up her hand. "No! Mike, please. What happened, happened a long time ago. A ripple across the waters. Matt and I have been through storms before. It's been forty five years, coming up on twenty seven of them as man and wife. We'll get through this and as you said, I wish it was under better circumstances. You take care." She turned and walked back towards where Matt was standing.

Matt and Chalke just looked at one another. Then the conductor yelled out. "All aboard!"

Quickly Beth looked at Matt. "Well, Matt? See you soon." Then she quickly reached up and kissed his cheek and backed away as he helped Kitty and Grace up the stairs.

Dodge City

After a long, quiet ride, Grace was excited to be home. She had been away so long. She wanted to see her Grandpa,the godfathers, and some old friends. She was just glad to be back in Dodge, just to be HOME!

As the train pulled in, waiting was Doc, Festus, Newly, Sam and Ellie. People filed off one by one.

Festus was getting fidgety. "Doc? Where ya suppose they are?"

"Well, if ya just calm down they'll come off, ya ninny."

"What'cha go an call me that fer?"

Just then , they heard, "Grandpa! Uncle Festus! Uncle Newly! Uncle Sam!" Grace flew off the train, running in their direction and jumping, grabbing at them. Throwing her arms around each one of them, she was screaming and laughing.

"Well now, Young Lady. Do you think this here, Old Doctor can get a hug without getting suffocated by the rest of these here fella's?"

Smiling a huge smile, "OHHHH, Grandpa. Yes, of course, you can. I'm especially glad to see you." She whispered in his ear. "I did it, Grandpa! I really did it!"

Matt and Kitty didn't even mind all the attention being showered on Grace. They were exhausted. Everyone celebrated Grace's homecoming. They all put on smiles but not so much that Doc didn't notice something was amiss. They all stayed in town that night.

Early the next morning, Doc spotted Kitty up early and sitting with Sam and Ellie at The Long Branch having coffee. "Well, this is a familiar sight."

Smiling, "Sure is, Curly."

But he could see right through the smile. "Kitty, I have a few things to take care of. Do you mind since Doc's here?  
>Ellie asked.<p>

"Oh no, Ellie, go right ahead. Don't mind us."

Doc sat down and poured himself a cup of coffee. "Ok, so do you want to talk about it?"

Shifting her eyes slightly. "Talk about what?"

Scrubbing his mustache and chin, "What it is that's got your stomach in knots. That's what! And before you brush me off, don't forget, young lady, I've known you way too long for you to convince me otherwise. Now, what is it?"

Huffing out a breath, "Oh, alright." Then studying his face. "Come to think of it… .Did you know?"

Furrowing his brow, "Know what?"

"About this rancher in the Arizona Territory, the one that saved Matt's life twenty two years ago. When he was gone that time for the ten and a half weeks."

"Well, yeah, Kitty. I remember that."

Shaking her head. "Uh huh. That's not what I asked you. I asked if you knew about this rancher Mike Yardner."

Now Doc rolled his eyes and tried not to look Kitty in the eyes. He knew he couldn't look her in the eye and lie straight to her face. It was hard enough that he had lied by omission all these years. "Well, now, Kitty."

Inhaling, "I'll take that as a YES! You men are all alike. I swear! Thick as thieves."

"NO! Now, you wait one minute here. Let me tell you this. You're right, Matt should have told you, and I told him so. As for me telling you, that wasn't my information to give. But now, as for what happened out there, that's different. Kitty you have to understand something, Matt wasn't Matt!"

"Oh, yeah, so I've been reminded. He was… ummmmm DAN!" She answered.

"That's right, Missy! He suffered from amnesia. He had no memory of who he was, where he came from, that he was the marshal of Dodge, who you were, nothing. You have to remember that and understand that none of that existed to him. Now as much as that hurts, and you don't like it, IT"S A FACT! But remember this, as soon as he did remember, where did he come to?"

"Oh, Curly, I know that. It's just… It's…"

Now placing his hand on top of hers. "I know, Honey. It hurt you deep to the core."

"Matt's never lied to me before, Curly, at least I don't think he has."

Shaking his head, "No, I don't think he has either. You two have shared so much for so long. Ya just gotta let this one thing go, Honey. Ya just gotta move past this. You can't let it destroy you two. Forty five years is a long time. I promise you, Kitty, after a while it won't even be a memory."

"Ahhh, Curly, that won't be quite so easy."

"WHY? Tell me why you can't just do what you do like always. Kiss the Big Lug, make up and go back to doing what you two…" And he just threw his hands in the air while Kitty smirked at him.

"Well, this thing twenty two years ago left a permanent reminder."

"Honey, I don't understand." Doc said looking confused.

"Her name Is Elizabeth. She's twenty one, blonde hair, blue eyes and with her poppa's smile."

The coffee sprayed out of Doc's mouth as his eyes widened. Choking, "WHAT!?"

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

PT.16

Laced by Blood

**Note: In light of the latest disturbance among a few readers, I had considered not continuing the story. But in all fairness to the rest of the readers, I decided to go on. And I apologize. I write these stories strictly from my viewpoint and I don't have any expectation that anyone has to agree with me.**

**That being said, I hope all is understood.**

**M&K&M&K&M&K**

Many changes had taken place in Dodge over the years. Dodge had grown. Sam and Ellie had expanded the Long Branch. With prohibition, it was now a restaurant. Oh, they would pull out private bottles for special occasions but that was all.

More businesses were opening up all over. Eventually, with more and more families settling in and around Dodge, even Dodge had to expand. And with him aging, Doc arranged to take over the general store below him. Now he had more room to handle more patients and this made it easier on him not having to climb stairs so much.

Grace rode into town, stopping into Doc's office, all wide eyed and excited and ready to have him show her around. Just as he wanted her to be.

Popping in the door. "Morning, Grandpa. Ready to go have breakfast? I'm starved."

Rubbing his mustache and chin, he smiled, looking at the young redheaded, blue eyed combination of the two people he loved more than any two people in the world. "Honey, you bet ya." He quickly offered out his arm. "Doctor, shall we?"

Nodding as she took his arm and they headed towards the door. "Why, yes, Doctor." Then she let out a familiar deep barrel laugh that he remembered from so many years before. Only now, it was coming from his granddaughter.

As they sat at a table at Delmonico's, he couldn't help but be amazed as he watched her put away a breakfast that rivaled one of her father's. Shaking his head, he grinned. "By golly, Gracie honey, you certainly are your poppa's girl."

After a short time, she spoke. "Grandpa? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Honey. You know you can ask me anything, always."

"Well, it's about… ummmm… well, I guess you know what's happened with Poppa and Momma."

"Well, Honey, yes. Yes, I do."

"Well, I'm doing my best to understand all this, but…"

"Well, now, Gracie, I'm going to say this and I want you to listen to me and really listen."

"Ok, I'm listening."

"It's complicated. Now, you've been to medical school and I'm sure they taught you about amnesia."

"Uh, huh."

"So, you understand when a person has this thing call amnesia they aren't aware of who they are or where they are from? They don't remember if they have a family or anything like that."

"Well, yeah." Grace answered. "So anything they do, they can't be held responsible for. Well, yeah I kind of get that, Grandpa."

"Then?"

"Grandpa, I guess what I'm having difficulty with is that when Poppa did remember who he was, and I know he did come right back home to me and Momma…"

"Um," now swiping his mustache. "Oh, uh, why he didn't tell your momma?"

Nodding. "Yeah, Grandpa. I want so much to help them get through this. I hate seeing them like this.

"No, now, Honey, let me say this to you. This is not for you to fix. I have known your momma and poppa for a very long timeand they will figure this out." Now winking at Grace. "You can count on that."

"But…"

"No, no 'Buts'. There are no two people that love each other more than those two people. They are two people with one heart. They have been through so much together, for each other."

"But, Grandpa, the pain in Momma's eyes…"

"Oh, I know and your momma can be stubborn. But I happen to know there's nothing she wouldn't do for your poppa or you, Young Lady. She's hurt right now, but it will pass. I promise you, nothing will break your momma and poppa's bond.

As they headed back to Doc's office, arm and arm, Grace sighed. "Oh, Grandpa, I can't wait for you to meet Sarah. She's my friend from medical school. She's coming for a visit. Oh and you'll get to meet Beth as well."

"Beth?" Doc repeated.

"Yes, I have a sister. But you know that, don't you?"

"Well, honey, yes. Your momma told me."

"I like her, Grandpa. I think she kinda looks like me but she has blonde hair like her momma. I invited her to come and see Dodge and, well… She can get to know Poppa. I guess I'm gonna have to get use to…" Suddenly she stopped and got quiet and began fussing with things on the table in Doc's office.

Doc watched as her mood sobered and walked up behind her, rubbing her shoulders. "Oh, now, honey. Don't you worry. Having Beth here and having a sister will take nothing away from how your poppa feels about his precious Gracie."

"Grandpa? Do you think I'm being selfish?"

"No. No, honey, it's just going to take some time getting used to."

"It's just that I'm so used to being Poppa's little girl. Oh, I know it's silly. But he's always made me feel so special."

"Oh? And you think that's gonna change, do ya?"

"Well, he has another little girl now and he has to make up for a lot of years, ya know?"

"Nonsense. That big lug of a poppa has enough love for both you and Beth. And your Momma will make plenty sure of that. Now come here. Your Grandpa needs a hug. You're not too grown to still hug me, ya know."

Quickly hugging him. "Of course not, Grandpa. Never! I love you!"

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

PT.17

Laced by Blood

The train whistle blowing alerted Grace. She was in town early. She knew Sarah and Beth were arriving and she wanted to be there. Matt and Kitty rode in early with her, knowing how excited she was. She had prepared for their visit days before they arrived.

As the train pulled in to the depot, Matt, Kitty and Grace, along with many others, were all waiting for their guests. Waiting for the passengers to disembark. One by one as they descended, Grace watched. "Poppa, Momma, where are they?"

"Grace Honey, relax." Matt told her.

Just then, Sarah stood in the opening. "Sarah! Sarah! Over here."

"Grace! Hello! We made it." Sarah called as she came running off the train. Then behind her, Beth stepped down.

"Oh Beth!" The three all wrapped their arms around one another all three in a circle.

Matt looked at Kitty and rolled his eyes.

"Girls?" Kitty approached them. "Hello, Girls. How was the trip?"

"Oh, Mrs. Dillon, it was great!"

"Wonderful and please, it's Kitty."

Matt Looked at them, smiling. "Let me see about getting your bags."

"Oh, okay, thank you."

Matt looked at Kitty.

"Matt, Festus is right there. Maybe he can help you?"

"Okay, Kit, but it can't be as bad as…"

"Cowboy, don't you dare finish that sentence." She said with a smirk. Then she turned back to the girls. "Well, girls, let's give these people some room and head down to the Long Branch. Grace's Uncle Sam has something ready for everyone. I thought you all may be hungry."

Beth spoke up quickly. "Oh, thank you. I'm starved."

Kitty chuckled. "Of course you are."

Once at the Long Branch, Matt and Festus joined them along with Newly and Doc.

"Good! Gangs all here." Sam said. "Everyone, make yourselves comfortable. Ellie and I have everything ready. I hope you're all hungry."

"Oh now, Sam. Ellie, let me help." Kitty asked. "Please?"

"Oh no, Miss Kitty. We have this." Sam protested.

"Sam Noonan, I... I…"

" Now, Miss Kitty, I'm the boss now."

As they all sat and got comfortable, before Matt or Kitty could say a word, Grace spoke up. "Everyone, I'd like you all to meet Sarah Martin. She's my friend from medical school. I love her dearly. And this..." Now turning to Beth. "This Is Beth Yardner. Beth is my sister."

She watched their faces. "That's right, my sister. She's Poppa's daughter. She lives in the Arizona Territory but she's visiting with us for a while and I know everyone will make her feel very welcome. Now, Uncle Sam, you said something about food? We're starved. Right, Beth?" The two girls looked at one another and broke into laughter.

Later, all were through eating and sitting talking. Newly and Festus questioned Beth and Sarah about Arizona and what was going on around the territory. They all decided to head out to the ranch. Beth was excited to see the horses Grace had told her so much about.

The following morning, the three girls saddled up. Grace took them for a tour of the ranch. This was her chance to show them all around her home. She really enjoyed showing them Dodge and Kansas.

Their timing of a visit worked out well. The Ford County sociable was coming up. This was still a big event. Grace had told the girl all about it. Grace was hoping to see a lot of old friends too, many she hadn't seen for years. But this would be the first time she'd be going to one of these dances without a date. Being gone so long,.she hadn't had time to re associate with anyone. So the girls all decided to go together and maybe meet some boys there. And as Grace joked with Beth and Sarah, under the watchful eye of her poppa and the godfathers. As she reminded them, dating was never easy. Momma always needed to run interference.

While riding, Beth looked over at Grace. "Grace? I've given a lot of thought to this whole situation. I know it wasn't the most ideal... um, the most ideal way that things came about but… Oh, I guess what I'm trying to say is, I like the idea of having a big sister. If I'm going to have a big sister, I'm really glad it's someone I like. Am I making any sense? I know we're going to have to get used to one another and I know this is going to be really hard for you. You've had Matt all to yourself your whole life. And I don't want to hurt you or your momma. I really like her a lot too."

Stopping the horses, Grace turned. "Beth, I can't promise this will always be easy. But I will promise you, I will try and do the best I know how." Reaching out her hand. "Okay? What do you say we ride back to the house then let's make a plan to ride to town tomorrow to Mrs. Sarah Carr's?"

"Who's she?" Beth and Sarah asked.

"Oh, only the best dress maker in Dodge. If we're going to be the prettiest girls at the Ford County Sociable, well then, Mrs. Carr's it is."

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

PT.18

Laced by Blood

Matt woke to the sound of giggling downstairs. The girls were all in the kitchen, up and sitting around the table drinking coffee, making their plans for the day. Resting against the door frame watching, he watched them for a moment. None of them noticed him standing there.

"Well now. Good morning! Am I interrupting anything?"

At the same time, both Grace and Beth turned. "No, of course not." Both were now reaching to kiss him good morning. Suddenly, Beth hesitated, waiting for a reaction or an approval.

Sarah just watched. "Good morning, Mr. Dillon." She added.

"Now, Sarah, I told you. It's Matt."

Shrugging her shoulders. "Oops. Okay, Matt."

"And as for you." He said, looking at Beth. "Yes, the kiss is welcomed. Grace? Where's your momma?"

"Oh, she's out in the barn. She needed eggs."

He just nodded. "So, what are you girls chattering about that has you so excited?"

"Oh, Poppa, the Ford County Sociable!"

Shaking his head, "Women."

"Matt, you're taking Kitty aren't you?" Beth asked.

Grace laughed. "Beth, let me let you in on a long time secret. Poppa's learned the hard way not to miss the Ford County Sociables. Isn't that right, Poppa?" She said smiling at him in teasing manner.

"Okay, little girl, that'll be just about enough."

Now Beth and Sarah were curious as to what Grace was referring to. Matt just rolled his eyes and left the room.

Kitty was quickly humming to herself, collecting eggs, when she felt she was being watched. Looking around, "Grace Honey, is that you? I'm almost through here then we can have breakfast. I'm sure your Poppa will be ready for breakfast. He had a restless night."

Suddenly she felt two large hands slip around her waist, then two arms envelope her. "Good morning, Beautiful!"

"Oh, Matt! You scared me." Pulling away slightly, she nodded to the basket she held. "I almost dropped these."

"Ah, Kit Honey, you feel so good." He attempted to pull her back close against his body.

Every inch of her wanted to just fall back against him, but she held back. "Matt, I need to get these in the house and make…"

Resting his face deep in the nape of her soft neck, "Aw, Honey. I miss you."

"Matt, please."

"Kit, Honey," he sighed as he continued to kiss her skin. "I miss my wife."

Closing her eyes, she remembered how much she missed his touch. "Oh, Cowboy, we can't."

Suddenly she heard, "Momma? Momma, are you still out here?"

Snapping out of the mist of desire. "Cowboy! Oh, yes, Grace. I'm coming." Quickly, she said, "Matt, I've got to get breakfast for the girls. They have a long day."

He just shook his head and mumbled. "Damn it!"

Sarah Carr's Dress Shop

Kitty and the girls rode in to town. Kitty had already talked to Sarah Carr about making dresses for the dance. Kitty being one of Sarah's best customers, she was delighted to take on the task. When the four arrived, Mrs. Carr was waiting.

"Well, Kitty. Good morning. Please come in. Coffee's on. Hello, girls. Grace, it's so nice to see you back in my shop."

"Yes, Mrs. Carr and we won't be fussing about me wearing a dress." Now laughing.

Beth and Sarah looked on, wondering what she meant. Then Mrs. Carr and Kitty began laughing. Kitty looked at the girls. "Oh, when Grace was little it was a fight to get her in a dress, an all out battle. Dirt and mud found her wherever she was. Sometimes, I wondered if I truly had a daughter or not."

"Momma!"

"Well, am I wrong? You were a pure tomboy."

Beth and Sarah laughed hysterically. "Don't worry, Grace. Momma says I was the same way." Beth admitted.

"Well, look at you now." Mrs. Carr added. "Both turned out to be beautiful young women."

"Oh, Mrs. Carr, I'm sorry." Grace spoke up. "Allow me. This is Dr. Sarah Martin, my friend from medical school and this," she put her arm around Beth. "This is my little sister, Beth. Beth Yardner. She's visiting from Arizona Territory. Beth and Sarah are cousins. Oh, and since they are going to be here for a bit, we're all going to need a dress for the dance and I told them we had to come see Mrs. Carr!"

Sarah Carr got to work taking measurements on the girls and letting them pick out fabrics, as did Kitty.

While the girls went through the fabric, Sarah pulled Kitty aside. "Kitty, how are you about this? Are you and Matt alright?"

Inhaling, "Sarah, we're working on it. It was something that happened a long time ago. You remember after I had Grace and Matt was missing, when he had amnesia?"

"Oh, yes. I remember that."

"Well, the rancher that found and took care of Matt was Beth's mother."

"Ohh, Kitty! Honey, I'm so sorry."

"Sarah, like I said, it's going to take some time. But we're taking one day at a time."

"Well, Kitty, I know how much the two of you love one another and I know you will find a way to get through this." Quickly, she hugged her long time friend. "We need to make you something extra special." Winking at her. We need to remind that man of yours what he's got."

"Oh, Sarah Carr, you're shameful!"

"Momma, look at this. Isn't this beautiful?" Grace was holding a shiny yellow fabric.

Holding it up, "Yes, Honey. It is beautiful. Ok, while you girls are deciding, I have some other things to do while we're here in town . So, I'll meet you over at the Long Branch. Ok?"

"Ok, Momma."

"Sarah, sure you'll be alright with them alone?" Kitty said laughing.

"Ok, of course I will, Kitty. Go on do what you need to do. It was great seeing you again. We need to visit more often now that you're not living here in town."

"Ok, I promise."

As Kitty left the shop, she noticed two strange men riding down Front Street. Actually, they seemed a bit familiar but she couldn't place why. But something in the pit of her stomach made her uneasy.

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

PT.19

Laced By Blood

Grace, Beth and Sarah were all scrambling and all hurrying to get ready. It was only a few hours before the Ford County Sociable and they couldn't wait to show off their new beautiful dresses.

They all had an early supper and laid out their dresses, and then helped one another with their make-up and hair. Kitty checked in on them. "How we doing, girls?"

"Oh, Momma, this is going to be such a fun night! This was something I really missed being away at school. I mean we had dances but it wasn't the same. It wasn't the same as what I grew up with. It wasn't like home. "

"Well, I think you three will be the prettiest girls there tonight. If you need anything, I'll be in my room."

"Thanks, Momma."

"Yes, thanks, Kitty."

Entering her room and collapsing into a chair by the window, she was figuring on a little quiet time before getting herself ready. She laid her head back and closed her eyes. Her mind drifted back to a few days before, thinking about the morning in the barn and Matt slipping his arms around her, holding her flush against his hard body. And she remembered how every sense of her wanted to… Snapping her eyes open.

"Oh, Kitty! What are you doing to yourself. It's not that simple, but, oh, how I miss his touch and his strong arms around me, holding me, making me feel safe. Oh, Cowboy, I miss you. I miss my husband, my Cowboy! But how can I make myself so vulnerable again?" Tears were welling up in her eyes. "Cowboy, I need you. I want things back the way they were, the us we used to be."

Suddenly she heard the large heavy footsteps. Quickly straightening up, she wiped her eyes so as not to let him see the tears in her eyes. Then as the door opened, she greeted him. "Hello, Cowboy."

"Kitty, I'm finished with the horses so I'll get cleaned up and changed."

"Sure. I laid out your suit." She was now walking around trying to hide her face so he wouldn't see that she had been crying.

But quickly he stopped her. "Kit? Something wrong?"

Shaking her head, still trying to walk around, "No, I'm just a bit tired."

He was not buying it. "Kit." Now holding her squaring her shoulders. "Honey, look at me." Lifting her chin with his finger and pulling her in close at the same time. "Honey."

Closing her eyes, "Cowboy…"

"Kit, we have got to talk. We can't keep this up."

"I know. But not tonight."

"Then when, Kit? Damn it, Kit. Honey, I love you." he was now holding her close against his body, not letting her pull away. "I want my wife back." He said, quickly covering her mouth with his.

At first, both her hands were pressing against his chest, slightly struggling. Then the resistance stopped and she fell into the kiss with a deep passion and sigh.

Breaking away, briefly, Matt looked down at her. "Ah, Honey…"

"Cowboy, please. I… I… the girls…"

"Never mind the girls!"

"Cowboy, please. I…"

"Kit, Honey, I need you." He quickly scooped her up, carrying her to their big brass bed.

"Cowboy, we can't."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "Poppa? Momma? Uncle Newly and Uncle Festus are here. Poppa, they need to talk to you. They said it's important."

Matt shook his head. "UGH! Damn it!"

Patting his chest, Kitty sighed. "Just go, Cowboy. They said it's important."

"Kit, this…"

"Cowboy, we'll talk later."

Matt went down stairs, not too happy about being interrupted. "Newly? Festus?"

"Matt, sorry to bother you like this but I got word today that there are two escapees possibly headed this way. Names are Barton and Holden. Normally, I wouldn't bother you with this but If I remember correctly, you were the judge that presided over their cases. And the warden seems to think they may have an axe to grind."

"No. No, Newly you did the right thing in coming out and telling me."

Suddenly, Matt 's attention went to following Newly's eyes as he was staring at Kitty standing on the staircase, listening to their conversation.

"Cowboy?"

"Now ,Kit, I don't want you to worry about…"

"Cowboy, no. No, wait. These two men, Barton and Holden? I think they're already in Dodge. I think they got here a few days ago."

"Are you sure?"

Shaking her head. "Yeah. When the girls and I were at Sarah Carr's, I was leaving to go to Sam and Ellie's and I noticed these two men riding down Front Street. I wasn't sure at the time but something in my gut just didn't set right. I knew they looked familiar. Oh, Cowboy…"

"Now, Kit…"

"Ut, uh."

"Kit, I know. I know, but we can't be sure. Newly, Festus, we'll just have to be on alert."

After they were all dressed and ready, Matt watched as the girls descended the stairs. Grace was in a shiny yellow satin with lace trim, scoop neckline and full skirt. Her hair was swept up in curls. All Matt could see was Kitty, twenty years earlier.

Then Beth came out in a soft blue satin baroque with her hair brushed back off her face but flowing down her back. And then Sarah in a green satin with eyelet trim and hair in a twist. All three had Matt's stomach in a twist.

"Well, Poppa, what do you think?"

"I think I need to take an extra shot gun. That's what I think! You ladies look beautiful. Where did my little girls go?"

"Oh, Poppa!"

"I tried to tell you, they grow up, Cowboy." Kitty said as she descended the stairs next.

Matt now inhaled, forgetting to exhale.

Grace and Beth leaned in, whispering, "Breathe."

"Kit!" Now walking over to take her hand. "You look… you look…"

"Presentable, Cowboy?" She asked.

"Oh, honey. Beautiful!"

She wore a beautiful deep blue satin very form fitted gown. The color made her eyes pop and sparkle. It was cut just low enough but not too low. She kept it more respectable now. Her hair was in a soft sweep with tendrils of curls falling soft around her face.

He leaned in, gently kissing her neck. "Ah, Mrs. Dillon…"

"Behave yourself, Judge. The children."

Giggling. "What children? No children here." All three said.

"Well, Ladies," Matt looked around the room. "May I have the honor?"

Kitty and Grace joined him on one side and Beth and Sarah on the other. "Judge Dillon, I say you're one lucky man!" Matt said aloud as they all walked out the door.

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

PT.20

Laced by Blood

The crowd was big, much bigger now that Dodge had grown. The music was playing and people were coming from all over the county. This was always a big event. Start of the summer so to speak. Dodge had even built a much larger barn, used for such occasions.

Sam and Ellie supplied all the refreshments. Sam took over doing that where Kitty left off. Sam also helped out with playing the fiddle along with several other men in town playing other instruments. Doc and Festus took turns calling for the square dances. It would be just as Grace always remembered. She was so excited to show Beth and Sarah how much fun it would be.

As they all walked in several Cowboys stood holding the doors open for them, tipping their hats. "Judge, Mrs. Dillon. Ladies!"

Matt and Kitty nodded. "Thank you." The girls were smiling.

Sarah, leaning into Grace, said, "Grace? He's cute. Do you know him?"

"Who Sarah?"

"Who else? The Cowboy with the nice smile that held the door for us."

Grace looked back over her shoulder but quickly Sarah tapped her arm. "Don't look, he'll see you!"

Now laughing, "Yes I know him. That's Jimmy Connor."

"You'll introduce us, won't you?"

"Sarah Martin! You've become such a forward girl." She teased. Grace began taking the girls around introducing them to some of her old friends. Matt kept his eyes on them the whole time.

Doc approached Kitty holding out a glass of punch. "I took the liberty of buying a glass of punch for a beautiful lady in hopes she'd have a drink with me."

Turning, "Oh Curly. Oh course I will."

"Kitty, I must say, you still, after all these years, can light up a room."

"Why, thank you!"

As Doc sipped his drink, he looked at her. "Honey, how are things going for you two?"

"Well, Beth's here and she wants to get to know Matt a little better and…"

"Et et. Honey." Shaking his head. "That's not what I asked you. That's good. He should get to know Beth. But I'm asking about you and that big lug. How are you two dealing with… Kitty, Honey, you can't just pretend."

Now blowing out a puff of air and closing her eyes. "Oh, Curly, I want so much to just go back to the way we were, the way things were before all this. I miss him, Curly. I miss…"

Now Doc just looked at her, brow furrowed. "Oh, now, Honey. You two need to… to… what you to need is time alone. Time alone with no distractions. I never thought I'd hear myself saying this but…"

Suddenly, Beth approached them. "Excuse me, Dr. Adams."

"Yes?"

"I was wondering… well, Grace tells me you're her grandpa."

"Yes, young lady."

Now not sure what to say she swallowed. "Well, then does that mean… ah… does that mean…"

Finally Kitty jumped in. "Oh, Curly. Can't you see you're making her nervous? Beth, yes. That would make this grumpy old man your grandpa too. But I'll tell you a secret. He's really an ol' softy." Then she started laughing, patting Doc on the shoulder.

Doc was scrubbing his chin. "Kitty's right. Yes, that would make me your grandpa too. If that's ok with you?"

Beth's eyes shifted from Doc to Kitty then back to Doc. "Yes. Ok. Ok, Grandpa. In that case, will you dance with me?"

"Oh? Well now, are you sure you wanna dance with an ol' man?"

Offering him her hand. "I'd be proud to dance with my Grandpa."

Kitty just smiled, watching as they walked out on the floor.

While dancing,"Doctor?"

Doc stopped her. "Now here, here, I thought we cleared that up? I'm Grandpa."

Smiling, and slightly red in the face. "OK, Grandpa. I know I was a surprise thrown on you all and I know it's not easy but I really want to get to know Matt as my father and Grace. Having a sister is so new but wonderful. And Kitty! She's been..."

"Oh," Doc said nodding his head. "Kitty is one remarkable woman, that's a big reason Matt loves her so much. Those two have been through a lifetime together. Forty five years, as a matter of fact. Next week will be twenty-seven years together as man and wife."

"Wow. But you said forty fi..."

Waving his hand. "Beth, Matt met Kitty when they were just kids. They didn't marry till seventeen years into their relationship."

"Wow! That's some kind of love." She said as the music ended.

"Well, young lady, thank you for the dance." Doc released her and headed for the punch bowl as a young man approached Beth.

Matt quickly joined Kitty. "Kit? Who is that with Beth."

Smiling a small smirk and holding his arm. "Relax, Cowboy. That's Tyler Owens. You remember him. He was always hanging around with Grace when she was little."

"Oh, yeah. I wasn't too crazy about that either."

Now laughing. "Cowboy, you're gonna have to get used to the fact that we now have two grown women, not two little girls. As much as you'd like to keep them that way." It was all Kitty could do to keep Matt from crossing the room and interrupting the two young kids. "Cowboy, this is a dance. The girls are having a good time." She giggled. "Let them enjoy themselves."

Meanwhile, Tyler was standing with Beth. "Well, hello, pretty lady. Haven't seen you around here before."

"No, you haven't. I am just visiting family."

"Oh, shucks! That means you'll be leaving?"

Smiling. "Not for a little while."

"Pardon my bad manners. I'm Tyler Owens, Miss." He said, tipping his hat.

"Beth. Beth Yardner."

"Well, Miss Yardner, would you be willing to take a whirl around the dance floor with this Cowboy?"

"Oh, I'm afraid I'm not much for dancing."

"Well, it's real simple." He smiled as he led her to the floor. Placing her hands around his neck he whispered. "Just put your tiny little hands like this and sway to the music and I'll do the rest." He gently placed his hands around her waist which didn't escape Matt's attention.

But before he could move, Kitty intercepted him. "Et et, Cowboy. It's just a dance. Relax. Tyler's a good boy."

Matt's jaws were tight but Kitty held on. Doc watched from across the room, swiping his mustache, shaking his head and chuckling.

Kitty and Ellie stayed busy while Sam played music with the men. When Kitty spotted Newly and Amy come in, she motioned for him.

"Evening, Miss Kitty."

"Newly, Amy. Newly, can we talk? Privately ? If you don't mind, Amy? Just for a minute?"

"No, Miss Kitty, go right ahead. I'll help Ellie."

As they walked away, Kitty looked at him. "Newly, I have a feeling there was more you weren't saying at the house earlier."

"No, Ma'am."

"Newly…"

"Honest, Ma'am. I haven't heard any more from the warden so we're still not sure if they are out looking for Matt. I just wanted him to have a heads up."

"Oh, Newly, I'm just feeling real uneasy with so many people in town and well…"

"Miss Kitty, I have plenty of men deputized and watching. It's not for you to worry." Once he said the words, he knew that was foolish to say.

Suddenly Kitty felt two arms slip around her from behind. "Marshal O'Brien, do you mind if I borrow my beautiful wife?

"Not at all, Judge."

"Oh, Newly, it's just Matt tonight." Still holding her tight. "Hey, pretty lady. A long time ago a pretty lady, I know, told me she heard I was a pretty good dancer. What do you say, we see if she was right?"

Smirking at him. "UMMMM… I think I remember that. Let's give it a try, Cowboy!"

The musicians began playing a waltz. Matt took Kitty by the hand and spun her out into the center of the dance floor then into his tight embrace. Locking crystal blue to crystal blue, he whirled her around the floor as if they were the only two in the room. Several folks backed away, giving them room, enjoying just watching them. Everyone was caught up in the dance fantasy right along with Matt and Kitty.

Then the spell was broken and the next thing heard was a loud scream!

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

PT.21

Laced by Blood

The sound of loud screams forced the musicians to stop playing. People were looking and scattering, not knowing what was happening, when suddenly they all realized what they heard besides the screaming were several gunshots.

Then amid the noise and confusion, a loud yet deep gruff voice could be heard. "Dil-loooonnn! I told you l'd be back for ya, Dillon!"

Now many people scattered. Newly and Festus quickly stood and fired, hitting the man yelling out Matt's name. Grace and Sarah were huddled off to the side of the room covered by Ellie and several of the men. Beth was shielded by Tyler but as she stood, she joined Grace and Sarah. Then the three focused on the center of the room. Now all three were yelling out. "NO!" Then they were running.

Rushing towards the center of the dance floor, they found Kitty collapsing under the weight of Matt. She was trying to hold him up as best she could.

Festus hurried to help. "Here ya go, Miz Kitty. I got um. Ya let me have ol' Matthew. Now, ya' jest let me lay him down real easy here fur ya."

"Festus, where's Doc?"

"Miz Kitty, ol' Doc, he's right chere."

"Momma, I'm here too." Grace was standing behind Kitty, shuffling to kneel beside Matt. Tears were filling her eyes. "Poppa, we have you. You hold on. Me and Sarah and Grandpa are gonna take real good care of you. You hear me?"

Doc looked around. "I need a couple you fellas to help me get him over to the office."

"Sure thing, Doc." Several men quickly lifted Matt, carrying him.

Beth, standing shocked said, "Careful, please."

Tyler, being one of them, said, "We sure will, Miss Beth.

As they were all rushing out, Beth turned, seeing Kitty still kneeling on the ground, silent, her dress covered in blood. Kneeling down in front of her, she said, "Oh, Kitty, Matt's going to be alright. You'll see. Grace has told me how strong he is and how he's been through so much and pulled through so much."

Then she reached up, laying her hand on Kitty's shoulder, only to feel her flinch. Backing away, she mumbled. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean…" Then she noticed a look of what seemed like pain and when she looked down at her hand, she realized there was blood on her hand. She again reached for Kitty's shoulder, moving her dress.

Now seeing that Kitty too had been hit. "Oh, my, Kitty. We need to get you over to Grandpa's too. Come on, let me help you." Slowly she helped Kitty stand. As they started to walk, Beth realized Kitty was getting lightheaded. Then, seeing Tyler, she yelled. "Tyler? Tyler, I need help. Please?"

He quickly came running. "What is it, Miss Beth?"

"It's Kitty. She's been shot and she's…" Before she could say another word, Tyler Owens scooped Kitty up in his arms and carried her to Doc's.

Beth and Tyler Owens, carrying Kitty into Doc's office, took Doc, Grace and Sarah by surprise.

"What in Thunder?" Doc exclaimed.

"Tyler Owens, what are you doing carrying my momma?"

"Well, Grace, I… I…"

"Grace," Beth added. "Kitty's been shot too and she couldn't make it down the street on her own."

Now wide-eyed. "MOMMA!" Rushing to Kitty's side and quickly checking her out. "Oh, Grandpa. It looks like a through and through but she's bleeding bad. When I saw the blood, I thought it was Poppa's."

"Grace we all did." Beth added. "I didn't know, till I touched her."

Slowly, Kitty started to come to. "Cow-boy? Cow-boy?"

"Momma, it's me, Grace. You're in Grandpa's office. Poppa's here too."

"Your… Poppa… shot… bleeding… Have to help him."

"Momma, it's okay. We're helping him. Just stay calm. Okay?"

"… see him. I need to see him."

"Now, Kitty, you need to just stay still till we take care of the shoulder. And that's an order." Doc insisted.

Grace tried holding back a smile. "Good luck with that, Grandpa."

In the other room, Doc and Grace worked on removing the bullet from Matt's chest. Barton, who had snuck into the dance and waited for just the right moment, fired a shotgun hitting Kitty in the shoulder. It passed through her and hit Matt in the chest. When Newly and Festus fired back, they hit Barton, killing him. Newly chased after his partner, wounding him.

Beth sat with Kitty, not knowing what to do while everyone else was busy.

Kitty kept insisting on getting up and going in with Doc, Grace and Matt. This was where she was used to being, when Matt was Hurt.

"Look, Kitty, Grace and Grandpa, they know what they're doing. They'll take good care of Matt. You can be sure of that."

Huffing out a breath. "Oh, I know that but I need to be in there. I need to… You just don't understand."

"No, I guess, I don't." Beth answered, now looking unsure.

"Oh, Honey, I'm sorry. It's just that ever since I've known Matt, I've been there every time Doc has dug a bullet out of him or sewn up a knife wound or just…"

"Oh," Beth nodded, "or just when he needed to be nursed back to health, huh?"

Nodding, "Yeah, I guess you could say that."

"Grandpa told me you two have been together a long time. Forty five years?"

"Uh huh." Kitty nodded. "I was only a little younger then you and Grace when I first met him."

"Really?" Beth said.

"Yeah. 19." She said smiling.

"Why'd you wait so long to get married?"

Kitty broke out laughing.

Tilting her head. "Why's that funny?"

"Oh well, Honey, your father was already married."

"MARRIED?" Beth repeated, shocked.

"Oh no, not like that. He was married to that little tin star on his chest that he wore at the time. He didn't think he had the right to have a wife and a family, etc… He didn't think it was fair to them if something were to happen to him or that outlaws were to use his family to get back at him for revenge."

"Oh, I see. But couldn't that happen anyway if they knew he had a special lady?"

Kitty just swallowed hard, then cleared her throat, not wanting Beth to know the gory details. "I suppose so but anyway, he eventually changed his mind and we were married."

"Grace says you'll be married twenty –seven years next week."

"That's right."

"Well, I'm glad I'm here to celebrate with you all."

"Now, young lady, you have distracted me enough so you can tell them you've done a good job. But now, I need to get in there. So, are you going to help me or…"

Scrunching her face, "Oh, alright. But be careful. Here. Easy! Okay?" Then she helped Kitty stand.

"Don't worry, I'll handle Doc!" Kitty told her with a smirk.

Grace and Doc were getting Matt settled.

"Well, honey, I'm right proud of you. You did a wonderful job." Doc praised her.

"Grandpa, I was so scared. I guess being Poppa and all… I don't know how Momma did it with you all those years. And now with them both being…"

"Sweetheart, your Momma's just fine."

Swinging around, seeing Kitty standing in the doorway, Doc frowned. "Kitty!"

"Never mind, Curly, I'm fine and where I need to be."

"I tried to keep her…"

"Beth honey, he knows better."

"Beth, I know you did what you could. A certain redhead is just too stubborn."

Kitty moved over to Matt's side, sitting on the edge of the bed. "How bad is it?"

"Kitty, he was hit in the chest. We got it out but he lost a lot of blood. He needs complete bed rest."

Shaking her head. "Ok." Sliding her hand along his chest and rubbing softly, tears welling up in her eyes.

Doc slowly and quietly ushered the girls out into the other room, looking back for a moment, hearing her soft sultry voice.

"Oh, Cowboy. Please. Please, don't you dare give up. You have to hold on. The girls can't lose you. Oh, damn it, Cowboy! I can't lose you. I love you, you know. I love you!"

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

PT.22

Laced by Blood

Doc had convinced the girls to go back out to the ranch, .escorted by Festus, and get a good night's sleep. Festus took care of everything on the ranch and made sure the hands knew what had to be done while Matt was gone. Most of them knew what had happened so were glad to take care of things.

Early the next morning, Tyler Owens had found out that Beth was staying at the Dillon ranch. He still didn't know that Beth was Matt's daughter, so he stopped by offering to see the girls into town. He also figured it was an opportunity to see Beth again. Playing it safe, he brought along his brother Patrick.

Grace, who knew them both growing up, caught on to what he was up to quickly. But she knew he was harmless and that his intentions were good.

As the girls were ready to leave the house, Tyler and Patrick rode up. "Well, morning ladies."

Grace, smiling with a smirk said, "Morning, Tyler, Patrick. What brings you boys here?"

"Oh, we just thought you ladies could use an escort into town. And, Grace, I wanted to inquire about your parents?"

"Well, as of last night, Poppa was resting and Momma was doing better. She was by Poppa's side."

"Oh, as always, I see." Tyler added.

Beth furrowed her brow. "Of course she would be…"

Waving up a hand, "Oh, now, Miss Beth, I meant no…"

"Well, what did you mean?"

"I just meant, Mrs. Dillon has been at Mr. Dillon's side every time he's been hurt. And I think it's admirable, Miss Beth."

"Beth, I think we should just go." Grace spoke up.

"Ok." Grace knew nerves were touchy.

They all rode into town. Tyler talked with Beth sporadically. Grace introduced Patrick to Sarah leaving Tyler and Beth to talk.

Doc made a fresh pot of coffee, pouring two cups before he went into check on Matt, knowing he'd find Kitty in there as well. He stopped, standing, shaking his head. "Why am I not surprised?"

Kitty was lying gently along side of him, with her arm across his stomach. Her head was resting on his shoulder. Doc smiled when he saw Matt's arm wrapped around her shoulder. He almost didn't have the heart to wake her but he knew the girls would be there shortly.

Softly, he rubbed her cheek. "Kitty, honey, coffee's hot."

Stirring slightly. "Oh, Doc? Ummm…. Is it morning already?"

"Uh huh."

Sliding up easily so as not to disturb Matt and straightening her clothes. "Ummmmm. That smells good." She said, taking the cup from his hands then looking at his expression. "What?"

"I take it things are improving?"

Staring him in the eyes, tears started to fall. "Curly, I can't lose him. You know, I can't. He's got to know how much I need him and how much I love him."

"Now, Honey. Of course, he does. And you know he knows."

"Then why doesn't he just wake up and tell me how stubborn I've been and how foolish I've been?

"Oh now, he's not crazy. He doesn't want to end up right back in that bed." Now Doc was laughing.

"Ohhh, you!" And she tossed a pillow at him. "Ouch!" She grabbed her shoulder after throwing the pillow.

"See? That's what you get. Let me see that shoulder. Well now, Gracie did a real nice job on this shoulder. I'd say you have a fine young doctor in that daughter of yours."

"Did I hear someone mention my name?" Grace said as she walked in with Sarah and Beth. "Morning Grandpa. Momma, how you feeling?"

"I'm fine, Sweetheart."

"How's Poppa this morning?"

"Well, he slept peacefully."

"Good." Grace started checking him over. "You don't mind, do you, Grandpa?"

"Oh, oh no, you go right ahead. Don't let me get in your way." He said snickering at Kitty.

As Grace was checking Matt's wound he started to stir. "Kit-ty? Kit-ty?"

"No, Poppa, it's me, Gracie. Poppa, lie still. Poppa, you've been shot."

Kitty heard her talking to Matt and she entered the room. "Grace?"

"Momma, he's stirring. He's calling for you but he's not really awake."

Moving closer, "Cowboy, I'm right here." She gently rubbed his chest which seemed to calm him. "Ssshhh. I'm right here, Cowboy. You're alright."

"Kit-ty?"

Holding his hand up to her cheek, she soothed him. "Sssshhh."

Doc waved Grace into the outer room. "Honey, I know you don't understand this but you've seen this growing up. Your Momma and Poppa have a way with one another that no one can explain. Come on, coffee's hot."

A little while later, Beth went to look in on Matt and Kitty. Slowly, she backed out of the room, jaw dropped and eyes slightly wide.

Grace looked at her. "Beth? What's wrong?"

From the look Doc saw, he scrubbed his mustache and chin smiling. "Gracie, Honey, our conversation we had earlier?

"Yeah?"

"I think maybe it's time you explain to your sister more about Matt and Kitty."

Grace caught on to what Doc meant and suggested to Beth that they go have brunch and talk.

Doc peeked in on Matt and Kitty. The two were snuggled close. Her head was tucked up under his chin. He enveloped her in his arms. Her arm was wrapped across his chest, peacefully sleeping.

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

PT.23

Laced by Blood

Making their way down the boardwalk toward the Long Branch, Grace curled her arm in Beth's, pulling her close. "Little sister, I think it's time I fill you in on our Poppa and my Momma." She smiled at her with a big grin.

Pushing through the doors , she nodded to Sam. "Morning, Uncle Sam, Aunt Ellie."

Returning a huge smile, "Ah, there's my favorite gal. Good morning, Girls. What can I get you girls this morning? Name it."

"Ummmm… Oh, Beth, you have got to have Aunt Ellie's sweet rolls. They are to die for, especially while they are hot out of the oven. Momma's been getting them from her for years."

"Coming right up." Ellie said.

They were sitting at a corner table, away from anyone. "Ok, so what's this big secret you need to tell me about?" Beth asked with a inquisitive look on her face.

"Well," Grace started. "Ok, you already know how Grandpa and I have told you about Poppa and Momma being so in tune with one another. I mean it's really like they know when the other is… um, it's like they can tell when something is wrong or if the other is in troubleor hurt. Like now. You see how sick Poppa is, and how restless he was. But the minute Momma was close by, she is his calm. Beth, Grandpa and I have talked about this for hours. We have both read so many medical books. When either one of them is hurt or sick, the other one is more… Well, has been able to do more than anything in any medical journal I've ever seen. Even Grandpa agrees. He has told me times when he swore Poppa was hurt so bad and he had done everything in his power for him, everything known to medicine. But Momma stayed with him night and day and refused to give up. She would curl up next to him and hold him, letting him know she was there. Sometimes, Grandpa said she has done this for weeks till she brought him back and it's been like this my whole life, or as long as I can remember."

Beth just sat looking at Grace in amazement. "So, then he'll be alright. He has to be. He has Grandpa, you and Sarah and if he knows Kitty is there, he'll feel her there and…"

"And what, Beth?" Grace asked. "Go on. You can say it. It's ok. He's your Poppa too."

"Grace, I know, I haven't known Matt long but…"

Reaching over to hug her, "Aw, Beth. I know you love Poppa too."

Just then Sarah came in. "Hey, there you are. Your grandpa said I'd find you here. What did I miss? Beth, are you alright? Oh, Grace, is it your Poppa?"

Shaking her head. "No, Poppa's still resting. He hasn't woken up yet. Momma's with him. We were just talking. Come, sit and join us. You're about to taste some of the best sweet rolls in the world."

A few hours later, lying slightly entwined, Matt started to stir. He ran his hand along his torso, realizing he felt weight across him. Turning his head slightly he then smiled at the sight of his beautiful wife snuggled next to him. It made him wonder if he was still dreaming. Gently, he bent his head to kiss the top of her head, causing her to stir.

"Sssshhh." He sighed as he tightened up on his grip and rolled her in closer to him, feeling the heat of her body. He shifted himself more to face her, enabling himself to envelope her completely in his arms. "Aw, Honey." He smiled, burying his face in her curls. "I missed you."

Snuggling up close to him. "UMMMMMM!"

"That's it, Honey. You snuggle as close as you want. I got you." He softly kissed her forehead repeatedly.

She began to stir again. Her eyes began to flutter than slowly focusing. "Cowboy?"

"Yeah, Honey."

"Oh, Cowboy. You're awake?"

Nodding, "Yeah."

"Ok, I should get Doc."

"Ssssshhhhh. Not yet." He said still holding her close.

"But…"

"Ut, uh. I've been waiting a long time to get you right where I wanted you. And now that I have you here…"

"Now, Cowboy…"

"Sssshhh, Mrs. Dillon. No talking."

"OH?" She mumbled.

"There's only one thing your husband needs right now."

Now smirking at him. "And that would be?"

He leaned in and kissed her gently. "This! And lots of it." Then covering her mouth with his.

She tried mumbling. "Cowb…"

"Ssshh, kiss me, Woman!" The kiss started out tender and progressed to passionate. Neither of them heard the door or realized that standing in the doorway, were Grace, Beth and Sarah.

Until Beth said aloud. "So! Grace, is that what you were referring to? Well, I guess it worked."

Matt and Kitty both looked surprised.

The girls were just grinning.

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

PT.24

Laced by Blood

Now knowing they were all in an awkward moment, the girls backed out of the room.

Kitty gently pushed herself back. "Et et, Cowboy. I think it's time for me to…"

"Aahhh, Kit. We were just getting…"

She looked at him with a smirk. "Yeah, I know what you were just getting. But not happening, Mister. In case you've forgotten, you've just been shot."

Now with a frown. "But…"

"No, 'buts'!" She slowly got up and pulled herself together. "Now, I think I need to do some damage control. I'll be back. You just rest. I'll let Doc know you're awake." Leaning over, she placed a kiss on his head.

"Hey?"

"What?" She said looking back at him.

Now, he, with one finger, tapped on his lips.

Shaking her head. "Oh, Cowboy, what am I gonna do with you?"

With an impish grin, "I can show you."

"UGH. Matt Dillon!" She walked out of the room as Doc was coming in. "Doc, he's all yours!"

Doc stood looking at Matt, shaking his head. "So, I see you're awake."

Nodding, "Yeah, Doc. When can I get out of here?"

"Whoa! Just wait one minute. You're not in any shape to go anywhere. In case you haven't noticed, you have a hole in your chest."

"Yeah, Doc, I can feel it. But I've had that before and you've fixed me up before. But I can't lie here in this bed and do nothing, can I?"

"Yes! Yes, as a matter of fact, that's exactly what you can do. You no longer wear that little tin badge, so you have no reason to be hurrying out of here. You have no excuse. Now, doctor's orders are to stay right where you are."

Matt scrunched his face, huffing out a breath in defeat. "Oh, alright, for now." He said, crossing his arms.

Kitty walked with Doc, Grace and Sarah over to the Long Branch to order a tray for Matt. Doc wanted to try and get him to take some broth and tea to start and he knew Kitty would get him to eat it easier then he would.

As they walked in, "Miss Kitty, Doc, Gracie. Nice to see you all. How's Matt today?" Ellie asked.

"Oh, Poppa's, doing better. Just ask Momma." Grace said with a teasing smirk.

"That will be enough, young lady."

Ellie raised a brow. "Did I miss something?"

Quickly, Kitty said, "NO! Just my daughter's attempt at humor and a very poor one at that," Shooting her a look.

Grace just snickered. "Sorry, Momma."

"Ellie, I'm gonna need a tray for Matt. Just some broth, tea and maybe some of your hot bread. We want to start him off with something light."

"Oh, sure, Kitty. Right away. Just took some out of the oven."

Back at Doc's office, Matt squirmed around, trying to work his way out of the bed. He knew Doc, Kitty, Grace and Sarah had all left. Now was his chance. He saw his clothes on the chair and wanted them but just as he attempted to stand, "MATT!"

Quickly he stopped and sat down again.

"What are you doing?"

Looking up, he saw Beth standing in the doorway. "If Grace, Grandpa or Kitty catch you…"

Twisting his mouth, "Well, if you don't tell them…"

"Oh, no. I'm not covering for you." She said. "You're getting back in that bed before you open those stitches." Then standing with her arms crossed, her head tilted and then her expression softened. "Please?"

The look she gave him, he couldn't refuse. Nodding, "Ok! Ok! Look. Back in, I go."

"Good." She began helping him, fixing the covers then sat on the side of the bed. "Matt, I… I…"

"What is it, Beth?"

"I know we haven't really known one another very long, you know, as father and daughter, but… Well, I guess what I'm trying to say is, I… I… well, when I saw you that day and Kitty was trying to stop you from falling, I realized I… we could lose…" Now her eyes were filling with tears.

Matt reached up, pulling her to him. "Ah, Beth, Honey. I'm sorry."

"Matt, I just found you. I don't want to lose you."

Now he was holding her close, enveloping her in his large arms. "And you're not going to. I'm right here and I'm going to be just fine. Your sister, grandpa, Sarah and Kitty, they aren't going to let anything happen to me."

Slightly beginning to giggle, she looked up at him. "Yeah, I guess you're right. They are determined! Ya know, if I was going to pick a family, I sure picked a good one. Someone told me a long time ago, 'We may all be separated, to some degree, but we're all Laced by Blood'."

"Honey, that's a very wise thought and very true."

Hugging him again. "I'm so glad I didn't lose you."

As Matt, continued to hug her, his eyes were drawn to the doorway where Kitty stood watching them. She Just nodded and smiled.

TBC


	25. Chapter 25

Note: I apologize for the long gap in time between postings. Unfortunately, the critical happenings of real life reared its ugly head and took priority. Thank you for your patience.

PT.25

Laced by Blood

As Kitty backed out of the room, closing the door slowly, to give Matt and Beth some privacy, she felt two hands on her shoulders.

Then a low, gruff voice. "Young lady, let me see you right over here." Leading her to a chair. "I want a look at that shoulder. You've been avoiding me for several days now."

Closing her eyes and shaking her head. "Now, Curly..."

"Don't you 'Now Curly' me. My Granddaughter did a damned good Job seeing to it that her momma was fixed up and healing nicely. And I think I remember correctly that she told you to keep this arm immobile. Which you have not done."

Huffing out a breath. "Doc, I've had to."

Doc just stood, scratching his head, watching over Kitty's shoulder, letting her rattle on. All the while, Grace was standing in the doorway.

Suddenly, Kitty stopped. "Curly? What's wrong? Why you looking at me that way?"

"Oh. Ohhhh." Now shaking his head and waving his hands in the air, trying to force back a laugh.

"Grandpa? Has she always been this difficult a patient?"

Now he couldn't hold back. "Are you just now learning that about either of your parents, Gracie?" He said, e Hnow in full laughter.

"Alright, you two. That's QUITE ENOUGH!" Kitty said tight jawed.

"Oh, Momma, really." Now pulling back her sleeve and looking at the wound. "You really need to not put any stress on this shoulder."

"Grace, I'm fine. It's fine." Kitty pleaded.

"No, Momma, it's not and I'm not telling you as your daughter. I'm telling you as your doctor."

"But, Sweetheart, I need to take care of…"

"Momma! No! No! You don't. I will take care of Poppa and I have Sarah, Grandpa and even Beth if need be. Now please!" She reached over, cupping Kitty's face in her hands, much like Kitty had always done to her. "Momma, please let me take care of you and poppa."

Just then a second voice rang out. "Yes! Please let us." Now Beth was standing in the doorway.

Doc just looked over at Kitty, smiled, sniffed, wiped his hand across his mustache and said, "By Golly." And winked at Kitty.

Grace re-bandaged Kitty's shoulder, also wrapping it into a sling and making her promise not to use her arm, giving it time to heal.

That afternoon, Grace, Sarah and Beth met up at the Long Branch with Sam and Ellie. The five of them decided to plan a secret surprise party for Matt and Kitty's anniversary. After everything that had been going on, they thought everyone was entitled to a night of fun.

Plus, Grace and Beth thought it would also give them a chance to give Matt and Kitty a little push towards getting past all that had happened. They both realized there was still something unresolved. Besides, there was nothing more that Sam and Ellie would love then to throw a great party. And all they had to do was tell Sam it was for Kitty and Matt. He was all on board! Now it was just to get it all together without them knowing.

Several days had passed. Doc had allowed Matt to go home to the ranch but he was to take it easy. Beth took advantage of this. She liked having the time to spend with him. They would spend afternoons fishing down by Spring Creek, and she would tell him all about her childhood and all the milestones he missed. Some days, they would just ride. He'd show her the ranch, show her what he was trying to do there and fill her in on his life. Well, the parts he felt weren't too much for her to handle.

She even asked about how and when he met Kitty. She explained that Kitty told her briefly that they knew one another for forty five years but were only married going on twenty seven years because of how he felt about his job as marshal and having a family. But that eventually, they married and had Grace and then the conversation came to him meeting Mike, her mom.

"Matt? Do you think… ummm… Do you think that if you weren't married to Kitty and weren't marshal of Dodge that you might have stayed?" Suddenly, she stopped and dropped her eyes.

Matt reached over and lifted her chin with one finger. "Beth, Honey, let me try and explain this as best I can. Your momma is a beautiful woman and in one way, yes. I did love her. Let's say a part of me did. But a very big part of me, a very big part of my heart and my soul, a part of who I am belongs to…"

And before he could finish, Beth said it for him. "I know. Kitty, right?"

Nodding. "Yes, Beth. I would be lying if I said otherwise. I wouldn't be who I am without her. She has been such a very big part of my life for so very long. We've been part of each other's…" He stopped and took a deep breath. "Look, Honey, I'm not a man of many words. Kitty can attest to that." Now rolling his eyes. "And I'm sorry I didn't know about you. But I do now and I promise you I will always be here for you no matter what. You never have to question that. If you ever need me for anything you just let me know. Deal?"

Beth just smiled at him. "Deal!" Suddenly, they felt drizzles for rain drops and before long it was pouring. The two just looked at one another and began laughing.

The smell of baked ham filled the kitchen along with fresh baked bread and peach pie.

"AHHHHHH! It smells like heaven in here." Sarah said as she wandered into the kitchen, finding Kitty by the stove. "Oh, Mrs. Dillon. You keep cooking like this and I'll never go back to Arizona Territory."

Laughing softly. "Well, Sarah, you are more than welcome here anytime and I thought we agreed, it's Kitty."

"Oh, okay. Yes, ma'am. I mean, Kitty. It's a good thing I'm a doctor because I never learned to cook. So, I guess, I'd better never marry either."

Shrugging her shoulders. "Oh, Sarah, don't be silly. Do you think I always knew how to cook?"

"Uh huh! The way this kitchen smells."

"No, not really."

"And I can attest to that!" Doc said as he entered the room.

Laughing, Kitty waved her hand at him. "Oh, Curly! Glad you made it. Grace with you?"

"She'll be along. She was talking with Sam and Ellie when I left. Said she'll catch up. Said it was important."

Quickly Sarah got his attention, wanting to make sure he didn't say too much.

Catching on, but not sure as to what, he changed the subject. "It sure is raining down cats and dogs."

Just then Matt and Beth hurried in drenched and muddy, laughing all huddled together.

"Cowboy? What on earth?"

TBC


	26. Chapter 26

PT.26

Laced by Blood

Doc, Kitty and Sarah stood staring at both Matt and Beth, amazed at their appearance. Kitty, with a smirk and now trying not to laugh right along with them, handed them both a towel. "What in the world happened to the two of you?"

Wiping her face and taking a deep breath, Beth said, "Oh, Kitty. Well…" Now laughing again. "We ran into a little mishap. See, while we were out riding, Matt was showing me where some of the wild horses run and we spotted some of the horses that got out of the corral. When we were coming back, it started to rain and well, one of them slid down the embankment. Matt and I tried getting him out but it was getting so muddy. I slid down myself and the more I tried getting out, the more I slid back down. Then Matt was trying to get both me and the colt out, but then there was a mud slide and well…" She and Matt just waved their hand up and down at themselves.

Matt looked at Kitty with his face twisted. "Then this."

Beth turned to him. "Matt, I'm sorry."

"Ahhhh, no, Beth. Don't worry about it. You're not the first woman in this family I've pulled out of the mud. Just ask Kitty."

Quickly, Kitty turned and snapped the towel at him. "Alright, you!"

Beth tilted her head. "What do you mean? Kitty, what's Matt talking about?"

"NOTHING!" Her eyes just peered at Matt. She knew exactly what he was referring to as she thought back to when she went to Pick Axe many years ago and Ed Jibajohn and his Boys pushed her into the mud and drug Thad around by a rope.

"Let's just get you two cleaned up. Supper's just about on the table."

Matt leaned in close to Kitty. "Care to help me get all this mud off? There's room in the tub for two, ya know."

"Mister Dillon, I just might drown you." She said giving him a smiling smirk.

Quickly, he slapped her backside and winked at her before heading up the stairs, smiling sheepishly.

"OH, MATT!"

After supper, Jimmy Conner and Tyler Owens came by the ranch wanting to take Sarah and Beth for a ride down by the river. When they approached the door, Kitty met them. "Well, hello, boys. What brings you out tonight?"

"Oh, Mrs. Dillon, since the rain stopped and the night turned out to be so nice; we thought that maybe it would be a nice night to take the ladies for a carriage ride."

"Oh, is that right?"

"Well, yes, Ma'am, with your permission."

Holding back a laugh and smiling, she held the door. "Come in. I'll let the ladies know you're here. Please have a seat."

As they entered the parlor, they came face to face with Matt. "Hello, boys!"

"Oh, Sir, I mean, Mist... I mean, Judge Dillon!" Jimmy started.

"Relax, Son. Did I hear my wife say you were here to take my girls for a carriage ride?"

Quickly, fumbling for his words, Tyler started. "Well, um, yes, Sir. I ah, we… uh, thought it was such a nice night that maybe we'd take Beth and Sarah for a ride? Oh with you and Mrs. Dillon's blessing of course."

Now Kitty was standing behind them, looking at Matt, trying to get him to go easy on the boys. She knew how protective Matt was with all three of the girls. "Boys, Beth and Sarah will be right down." Now walking and standing beside Matt, pressing her hand on his forearm. "I think it's a lovely idea. A nice ride on a nice cool summer night with two fine RESPECTABLE…" and she emphasized the word 'respectable' "…young men. Don't you agree, Matt?"

Now pressing her hand tighter, Kitty could feel Matt tense up. Tilting her head in closer, she whispered. "Relax, Cowboy. They'll be fine."

"Hello Owen, Jimmy!" Beth broke the tension in the room. "Kitty, says you wanted to take us for a cool summer ride. You don't mind, do you, Matt? We won't be long."

"NO! No you won't. Ain't that right, Boys?"

Both Owen and Jimmy nodded in tandem. "Oh, yes, Sir! That's exactly right."

Beth and Sarah kissed Matt and Kitty then took Owen and Jimmy's arm and headed out.

Once the door closed, Kitty slapped at Matt's arm. "Oh, Cowboy. You had those boys scared half out of their wits."

"GOOD! They should be!"

Now Kitty laughed. "What am I gonna do with you?"

Matt Looked around. "Hummmmmm. Listen."

Kitty furrowed her brow. "What?"

"Listen." He insisted.

"I don't hear anything."

"Exactly! The house is empty." Slowly walking up behind her, he slid his arms around her. "Do you realize, Mrs. Dillon, this is the first time in a long time we've had this house all to ourselves? I have you all to myself." Now pulling her up close against his still hard body.

Arms crossed tightly beneath her breasts, burying his face in the nape of her neck and kissing her gently. "Ummmmmm, ah, honey you smell and taste so good." Working his way up the side of her neck, nibbling her ear.

Ah, Cowboy. I…"

"Naw, now, Kit…" She tried pulling away. "Naw, Kit. Please don't. I want my wife, Honey. I need my wife. I need her to still want and need me."

Slowly, she had one hand wrapped around his arm that was wrapped around her. The other hand slowly made its way up the side of his neck and face and behind his head, slipping her fingers threw his hair. "Aw, Cowboy. I… I…"

"Kit, just tell me you still want me. Just say yes. Tell me you're still mine and you still love me."

"OH! Damn it, Cowboy! Of course, I love you. I never stopped." Her breathing was becoming heavier. "I… I…"

"Just tell me, Honey."

Nodding her head. "Yes! Yes! I want you, Cowboy. I want you."

Now spinning her around and kissing her neck, face and shoulders. "It's about time! I thought you'd never say those words to me again." He quickly swept her up in his arms.

"Matt! What…"

"Ssshh, no words. You're mine tonight!" Carrying her up the stairs and down the hall.

"Matt, put me down. Your back. Your leg."

Suddenly he kicked the door. Kitty's face showed shocked. "Cowboy?"

Placing her in the center of their large brass bed, the very same one Kitty had transported from the Long Branch many years before. It held special meaning for them. They rapidly peeled one another's layers off.

For a few seconds he stared down at her in the glow of the soft lights. "Oh, my. Honey, you are as beautiful now as you were the first night I made love to you."

"Oh, Cowboy. Your eyes are failing you."

"No, Kit. I'm a lucky man."

Gently placing kisses, starting with her eyes, tip of her nose, chin. He stopped for a long passionate kiss, moving down her body, cupping her breasts, giving each licks and kisses and suckling them. Kissing and licking down her stomach, to her tights from the outside to the inside till the meeting at the cleft. Lightly kissing and tasting all her juices, bringing her to heights of excitement.

She ran her fingernails up his back, with her climax of pleasure. As her body glistened with heat, she moaned. "Cowboy, I need you. Uh huh. I need to feel you with me, in me."

Slowly sliding with his full arousal up along her wet hot body, waiting for her to take him in. He slid up and in her wanton and waiting heat, both letting out sounds of joy and excitement, joining two as one, keeping to one another's every movement in a rhythmic dance of love and devotion. There was no telling where one started and the other ended. Once again these two people were one. Their intimacy rejoined. Complete!

Hours later, lying spent entwined in one another, beams of light crept through the Irish lace curtains, bouncing across the two lovers. Content. Together.

TBC


	27. Chapter 27

PT.27

Laced by Blood

As the sun was coming up, Matt began to stir. He realized, no, he wasn't dreaming after all. Yes, indeed, Kitty was in his arms. And they had made love all through the night. This made him a very happy man. Smiling an ear to ear, he pulled her in tighter. Kissing the top of her head, he wanted this moment to last foreve.

Kitty began stirring. "Ssshhh, Honey. It's early."

"Ummm… No, I need to get breakfast."

"Aw, just a few more minutes. Please?"

With a devilish smirk. "Well, I guess since last night was soooo…" Now looking at him with a twinkle in her eye. "Ok. A few more minutes, Judge." She smiled, cuddling up close.

Just outside in the hallway, they could hear the girls talking and heading down the stairs.

"Well, Cowboy. So much for having the house to ourselves." Now giggling.

"I am a happy man, Mrs. Dillon."

Kitty began to slip out of the bed. "Guess it's time to get back to real life."

"Kit?"

"Hum?"

"Last night. We… You are…"

"What, Cowboy?"

"I just want to make sure…"

Now tying her robe, leaning over and kissing him softly. "Cowboy, we're good. We're okay. Cowboy, you never lost your wife. I told you, I just needed some time. I love you. You're stuck with me."

"Is that a fact, Mrs. Dillon?"

Winking at him as she walked out the door. "Yeah! That's a fact!"

Entering the kitchen, Kitty noticed Beth, Sarah and Grace all cooking breakfast. "Well, now! What is this?"

"Oh, Momma, we thought we'd make breakfast this morning."

"Well, Kitty, I'm just doing the small things. Like I said before I can't cook." Sarah said laughing.

"Sarah, sweetheart, that's fine."

The three girls kept staring at Kitty, but weren't saying anything.

When Matt came in, he gave Kitty a kiss on the cheek, then kissed Grace, Beth and Sarah. "Good morning, Ladies."

They all noticed his cheery disposition. Now they all looked back and forth at one another and then back and forth at Matt and Kitty, shrugging their shoulders.

Matt grabbed coffee and said he'd be out in the barn. But before leaving, he again stopped to kiss Kitty. This didn't slip the attention of the three girls.

Grace turned to Kitty. "Momma?"

"Yes, Dear?"

"Momma, what's going on?"

"Going on? What are you talking about, Grace?"

Now with a sheepish grin, she learned from Matt she said, "Momma, Poppa is acting… ummmm…" Now Grace was beginning to blush. "Momma? Has something happened? I mean, changed?"

"Grace Maria Dillon! What on earth are you talking about?"

"Come on, Momma. I'm not a little girl anymore. Have you and Poppa patched things up and put things behind you? Poppa looks like…"

Kitty was now biting her bottom lip.

"Ah Ha! YOU TWO! You did!" Hugging Kitty quickly. "Momma, I'm so happy! I was so afraid that you weren't going to ever let Poppa…"

"Grace. Honey, your Poppa and I are just fine. I love him, he loves me. We love each other. Everything is alright. You don't have anything to worry about. Do you understand?"

"Oh, Momma, I understand now. We haven't given you and Poppa any privacy. We're so sorry."

Beth and Sarah Chimed in. "Yes, we are sorry."

"No, now. No, don't you three worry about that."

Just then, Matt entered the room. "What'd I miss?"

Turning, inhaling and placing both hands on his chest as she cleared her throat. "Not a thing, Cowboy!"

So, Poppa, Momma. We're all going to Uncle Sam and Aunt Ellie's for supper tomorrow night. Aunt Ellie wants to make a special supper before Sarah and Beth have to leave to go home to Arizona territory. And they've invited lots of people. You know Uncle Sam."

"Yes, I do. Well, we'll have to make sure we are all there. Wouldn't miss it for the world. I, for one, am not going to be happy to see you girls go. I love having you here at the ranch. Please know you have an open door here anytime. You are family."

Matt smiled. "Ya know, when I was at Doc's, Beth said something that made real sense. Remember what you told me, Beth?"

"Oh, yeah. Sarah, it was that saying, your Grandfather told us.

"We may be separated by different degrees, but we are all 'LACED BY BLOOD'."

Matt Kitty and the three girls realized how true that statement was and huddled in a group hug.

TBC


	28. Chapter 28

PT.28

Laced by Blood

Ellie and Sam were working hard to get the Long Branch ready for their big celebration. Sam always enjoyed putting together a great party for his friends. This one was special to him. It was for his lifelong friends, Matt and Kitty Dillon. It was to celebrate their 27th wedding anniversary.

He'd always respected Matt, ever since he was Marshal of Dodge. And Kitty… well, she was always special to him. She was not only his friend but she was once his boss. She was the first person in Dodge to ever give him a chance to start a new life when he first arrived in town after the war when he moved west. He never let on to her but deep down there was always a hidden level of love for her. But he'd never overstepped his bounds, knowing all along her heart belonged to only one man so, he loved her in his own way.

Grace, Sarah and Beth, dressed and ready, hurried, ready to rush out the door, were stopped by Matt.

"Hey! Hey! Whoa! Where's the fire, Ladies?" He asked, wondering why they were in such a hurry.

"Oh, Poppa. We just wanted to get into town to help Uncle Sam and Aunt Ellie with the party. We did sort'a promise that we'd come in early and help out, ya know."

Nodding, "Oh, I see. Why do I get the feeling you three are up to something? Those young boys don't have something to do with this rush you three are in, do they?" He was now standing with his thumbs planted in his belt buckle.

Smiling back at him in triplicate. "Oh, now, would we do that?"

With a twisted smile. "Uh huh!"

"Poppa, I promise you. There are no boys involved, cross my heart. I'm still my poppa's girl." Lifting up on her toes to kiss him on the cheek. Beth and Sarah followed suit. "See you in town!" And they rushed off.

Shaking his head, he mumbled, "GIRLS! A house full of girls." He continued to mumble as he headed up the stairs.

As he made his way down the hall, Kitty stood at the doorway of their room, arms crossed. "Is there a problem, Cowboy?"

"Kit, I don't know how I survive in a house full of girls."

Shaking her head and giggling. "Poor, Cowboy!" Cupping his face with her hands. "Do you suppose you can help this one out with a few buttons?"

As she turned around, he gently placed his hands around her sides. "Ummmm! Nice!" Sliding the opening of the dress off her shoulders.

"Now, Matt! We don't have time for…"

Softly, he began kissing her creamy soft shoulders.

"Now, Cowboy…"

"HUMMMMMMM?"

"Come on, now. We have to get ready for the par-ttyyyy. Damn it, Matt. You know how distracting that is!"

"Uh huh!" He kept kissing her shoulders and neck.

She continued to shake her head trying to pull herself together and resist him. "Cowboy, please."

He now had her pulled flush up against his body. "Honey, we have time. Sam will understand."

He now let her dress drop to the floor. Her breathing became rapid. "Damn you, Matt. Ohhh!"

"Kit, you know you want…"

Quickly, she turned to face him. Before she could say a word, he covered her mouth with his, pulling her into a passionate kiss. Lifting her off her feet, he carried her to the bed, taking full advantage of seducing her.

Several hours later, curled in one another's arms. "Ummmm, Kit, after all these years, I can't get enough of you."

"Well, Cowboy, after all these years, I still can't resist you." She turned and buried her face in his chest. "Ummmmm. I love you."

Pulling her in close, "I love you too."

Patting his chest, "Well, Judge. Now we do have to get dressed."

"Do we have to?" He said, sort of whining.

Giggling, "YES, your Honor, we do!"

"I can't over rule you?" Pouting at her.

Shaking her head. "No!"

"Oh, Ok. Meet you back here later?"

"It's a deal!"

Everyone was gathered at the Long Branch. Sam and Ellie had done a beautiful job decorating. Ellie fixed a wonderful spread of food. Doc, Festus, Newly and Amy were there. They had even contacted Quint and Chester as well as Frank, without Matt or Kitty knowing a thing.

Grace was excited. She now had all the godfathers together again. They were all sitting around talking then Grace pulled Sarah and Beth aside.

"Beth, Sarah, I want you to meet the godfathers."

Beth and Sarah began to laugh. "We've always heard you say that but thought you were kidding." Sarah remarked.

"No, no, I wasn't. These are my godfathers. Uncle Festus, Uncle Newly, Uncle Quint, Uncle Frank and Uncle Chester."

"Do you have five godmothers too?" Sarah asked.

"Oh, no. Two! Ma Smalley and Aunt Bess."

Suddenly, Newly's son came rushing in. "Uncle Matt and Aunt Kitty's coming." They all rushed to be quiet.

As Matt and Kitty approached the batwing doors, Matt held the door for Kitty. And as they entered, they stood shocked, when all their friends and family yelled out, "HAPPY ANNIVERSARY"

TBC


	29. Chapter 29

PT.29

Laced by Blood

Conclusion

Surprised to see all their friends gathered, Matt and Kitty couldn't believe they were able to pull this off without them knowing. Kitty looked at Doc. "Curly, did you know about this?"

"Well, honey, yes. Yes, I did. Your children wanted to do something special for the two of you and I think it was a right good plan and perfect timing. And from the look on two certain faces tonight, I'd say I was right."

Smirking at him. "You just might be right, Doctor Adams." Then she hugged him tight.

"Happy anniversary, Honey."

Grace, Beth and Sarah crowded around Kitty. "You're not upset with us, are you?"

Shaking her head. "No, no. Not at all. But I'll never understand how you pulled this off."

Uncle Sam and Aunt Ellie really helped do most of it."

"Ohhhh, I see."

"Miss Kitty. Happy anniversary." Sam said, as he approached.

"Sam Noonan, what am I going to do with you? Thank you! You're the best. You and Ellie…"

"Miss Kitty, you and the Marshal, I mean judge, have been so good to me over the years."

"Oh, Sam. You're family."

Suddenly, from behind, Kitty felt two hands grab her. "And how's the prettiest gal in Dodge?"

"Frank Reardon, you sure know how to flatter a gal!"

"No, Ma'am. I just call em how I see em. When you gonna trash that ol' Cowboy and marry me?"

Now laughing out loud. "Sorry, Frank. I waited too long to get him and I've loved him for forty five years now. Don't think I'll change my mind now. But I still love you too." She grinned, leaning in to kiss him.

Then they heard, "Hey, Reardon! What's this? Hands off! After all these years, you haven't learned. She's a Dillon!"

Quint patted Frank on the back. "Buddy, she was off the market even before she was a Dillon." They all began to laugh.

The party went on for hours. These were friends they hadn't seen for years. Grace was happy to see her godfathers. They were all so proud of her, now that she was home from school and now Dr. Grace Dillon, M.D."

Doc suddenly called out to everyone. "Can I have everyone's attention, please? Just for a moment. I have something important I want to say. Recently, my granddaughter, Gracie, came home from school with her degree as a doctor of medicine. And I, for one, couldn't be prouder."

Nodding and winking at Grace. "Love you, Honey! And I want to take this opportunity to let you all know that I feel this is the right time for me to take down my shingle and retire and turn over my practice to my Granddaughter. I am confidant that I am leaving my practice and the good people of Dodge and Ford County in the fine and capable hands of Dr. Grace Dillon, M.D."

Grace stood with tear filled eyes as did Kitty and many others in the room. "Oh, Grandpa!" Rushing over to hug him. "I owe all this to you. If it weren't for you, I'd…"

Shaking his head, "No, honey. You deserve this. You worked hard for this. I'm very proud of you and have all the confidence in the world in you. And I will be here for you, always." He then handed her a box tied with a ribbon.

As she opened it, everyone watched. He had asked Newly to carve a sign that read:

"Grace Dillon, M.D."

General Practice and Surgeon

Kitty pulled Doc aside. "Now, Curly, I have something I want to say to you. Matt and I have discussed this and we want you to come out to the ranch to live with us."

"Aw, now, Kitty. I don't want to impo…"

Kitty stopped him. "Now, Curly. We Insist and I'm not taking no for an answer. You have been like a father to the both of us. You've been there for us for better then half our lives. So, it's settled. You're now living with us on the ranch and that is that, Curly!" She cupped his face in her hands. "I love you, Curly."

Doc just scrubbed his mustache. "Oh, well I guess I can't argue with a pretty redhead, now can I?"

"No. No, you can't. Just ask Matt."

"Ask me what?" Matt asked looking at the two.

"Oh, nothing, you big lug."

A few days later, Beth and Sarah were getting ready to return to Arizona Territory. As much as they enjoyed being in Dodge, Sarah missed her father and missed going to the reservation to visit her mother and grandfather. Beth was missing her momma and Chalke. But she was also hesitant about leaving Matt, not knowing when she'd see him again.

Everyone gathered at the train depot. Grace, Beth and Sarah were all in tears, hugging, saying their goodbyes and promising to write and planning visits in the near future.

Jimmy pulled Sarah aside. "You know I will visit you real soon and you did promise to come back and visit me too."

"I will, Jimmy. Real soon."

He quickly snuck a kiss while no one was looking.

Tyler grabbed Beth's hand. "Beth, do you have to leave Dodge?"

Nodding, "Yes, Tyler. Momma is missing me and I do miss her something awful. But I will be back to see my poppa, Kitty and Grace." Now smiling at him then winking. "And you." Leaning in close, she kissed him. "I promise."

Matt was standing behind them, clearing his throat.

Turning, "Matt?" Beth walked to Kitty. "Kitty, I know our meeting was awkward. You're my sister's momma and my father's wife. In this time I've come to know you, I've come to love you too." Suddenly, she reached out, hugging her. "Thank you for accepting me in your home and in your life."

"Oh, Beth, sweetheart. You are our family, our daughter!"

Then Beth turned to Matt. "I wish we had more time together, Matt."

"I'm going to miss you all."

"I'm going to miss you, Poppa!" Then leaning in close to his ear. "Is that okay that I call you Poppa?"

Squeezing her tight. "It sure is, Honey! I love you, Beth."

The conductor yelled out, "All Aboard!"

The two girls climbed aboard, quickly sitting at the windows and waving as the train pulled out.

Grace, with tear filled eyes, said, "Well, Poppa, Momma, I need to go to work. I have a busy day ahead. I need to stay busy."

Matt and Kitty hugged Grace. 'We love you, Gracie."

Once home, Festus met Matt and Kitty at the ranch. "Matthew, I be puttin' the horses up fer ya."

"Thanks, Festus." Matt and Kitty looked around and both inhaled deeply as they looked at one another.

"Well, Judge."

"Ummm?"

"Smell that?"

"What?"

Closing her eyes, tucking her arm around his waist and him tucking his arm around hers, walking towards the house. She just said:

"HOME. WE'RE HOME."

FINI


End file.
